What Dreams are Made Of
by Rose Eclipse
Summary: Robin wakes up to find his life as Dick Grayson to be perfect as can be. Based on the episode "Perchance to Dream" from BTAS.
1. Chapter One

Yellow and white lights shifted after each other in parallel lines where the train was crossing the tracks. The clacking sound of metal scraping metal continued for a few minutes until the train slid away. Behind the warehouse, five teenagers crouched on the ground in fighting positions.

Robin raised a gloved hand and glanced down at his communicator. "Twenty three more seconds to go," he said softly. He closed the lid of the compact and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Remember the strategy, Titans. Raven, you-"

"-Use my powers to remove the hinges of the doors," she said calmly. Robin nodded and turned to Beast Boy. "While Raven's getting through the front. . ."

"Right. Star and I fly onto the roof and de-activate the security," he added.

"And I'll work on cutting off the main power circuit," Cyborg finished up, holding a glowing red tool in his metallic hand.

"Great. I'll be coming in around the back and working my way to the central control station where we should all meet in exactly eight minutes." Robin took a deep breath to assure that the plan would go smoothly.

The next train whistled along the tracks in time to the whistling sound of the wind.

"Titans, go!"

Raven's blue boots touched the floor just before she thrust her hands out to the door. Her amethyst eyes glowed white as she chanted the command. The hinges on the giant gates turned from silvery gray to stark black. With a flick of her hands, the nuts and bolts clattered to the ground. Raven glanced up just to see a green bird and a tall girl in purple float up to the roof.

Cyborg popped open a hand-sized door that was drilled into the side of the wall and began to poke and pry through the mess of wires.

"Good work, team. I'm going in," Robin announced.

"Careful, Rob," Cyborg warned over his shoulder. "There's no telling what Slade's up to this time."

Robin's optimistic attitude was dampened by the mention of the team's primary villain and Robin's personal enemy. Instinctively, his teeth clenched together.

"I'll be waiting for him," he muttered. The Teen Wonder stepped up to the door and drove his staff against the center. It fell down with a loud clanking noise. Robin ran into the dark warehouse, shadows quickly concealing his bright uniform.

Somewhere inside, Robin's image was thrown onto the screen of a hidden camera. A single black eye was watching him with interest.

"_I'm waiting for you as well," _a voice muttered.

A sharp clicking noise interrupted Robin's concentration. A troop of black drones had quickly closed in on him, hunched over and ready to attack. Without a warning they charged towards Robin, all twelve, ready to tear him to pieces. Robin just smirked-a piece of cake.

The staff lashed out, knocking the head off of one droid. Robin jumped into the air, landing on the shoulders of another. The staff went in one direction while his feet went into the other. More droids were knocked right and left. They hit the walls just before crumpling to the ground in haphazard piles of metal.

A blinding flash of light burst overhead, causing Robin to blink and the rest of the droids to withdraw. He heard a strange popping sound and saw bubbles of bright light swimming in front of him, as if a hundred flash bulbs had gone off at once. Robin sputtered and waved a hand in front of his face to clear his vision. His mask hadn't blocked the ability to see. So what was causing this illusion?

The strobe lighting stopped just as soon as a metallic shuttering sound began.

Robin looked up and gasped. A round circular device was descending from the ceiling at an alarming rate; aiming right at Robin.

Before he could even move, there was a final brilliant flash of light, brighter than all the rest.

Then a painful blow to the head.

Then black.

Then nothing.

A-A

"Owww," he groaned, turning over in bed. Robin felt as if someone had used his skull as a football and placed dumbells on each of his eyelids. There was no other way to describe the throbbing pain in his head. He pulled the covers over his head to block out any slips of sunshine.

_I must've blacked out. I hope the Titans are all right, _he thought.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" a woman's voice chirped from somewhere. The curtains parted with a _swoosh _allowing the room to be flooded in yellow paint-like sunbeams.

Robin squinted to shield his eyes from the brilliance and he rubbed them with his fists to clear his vision. Then he realized that he wasn't wearing his mask.

And this was definitely not Titans Tower.

He was in a bedroom with a wooden desk, chair, and walk-inc closet. The walls were plastered with pictures of athletes and a few maps of the solar system. Books were stacked up on the desk while a baseball bat was propped up against the foot of the bed. A computer was on the desk along with some eyeglasses and a microscope.

Standing in front of him was a slender woman with black hair pulled into a bun and two friendly blue eyes. Robin's blood was draining out of his head and he suddenly felt shaky inside. He hadn't seen that face since he was nine years old.

"Mom?" he croaked out weakly.

"Of course, Dick. What did you expect, the tooth fairy?" she laughed cheerily. The woman came to the edge of the bed and tugged on his wrist. "Now up and at 'em, or you'll get nothing for breakfast."

The touch of her hand was an electic shock, causing him to shrink back from her.

"NO!" he shouted, jumping out of the bed backing into a corner. "You're not real!"

The woman raised a black eyebrow in surprise. "And why, may I ask, can't I?"

Robin felt his stomach sink into his feet. "You're supposed to be dead. And if this is some idea of a sick trick, it isn't very funny," he argued in defense.

The woman's expression suddenly became one of deep concern. "Dick, are you feeling all right? You look very pale," she said gently.. She reached out with one hand but he moved behind the chair, baring his teeth at her.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled.

Her lips parted and began to quiver slightly. "Dick?" the woman said timidly.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm Dick and you're dead. Dad's dead too, remember?" he yelled out. "You died in the circus act years ago! You can't be real, that's impossible."

"John! John!" she cried out. Robin looked at the door to his room and heard footsteps approaching. The handle turned and in stepped...

A hefty-looking man with a thick bush of brown hair had just entered the room. He looked at the woman and then at Robin, somewhat confused.

"What is it, Mary?" he asked.

She motioned to Robin. "Its Dick, he must be imagining things. He keeps saying that we're dead."

"What?"

Robin watched the man (his "father" he wondered) scratch his head in thought. "Why do you keep saying that, son?"

"That act. . .Tony Zucco. . the wires. ." Robin began to stammer nervously. "Didn't you fall?"

"Well no, that's not what happened. Remember Dick?" his father asked softly. "Yes, the wires were cut but your mother and I were able to swing to safety." John Grayson furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you remember? You were eight years old."

Robin breathed deeply, trying to collect his confused thoughts together. His parents looked real. The blue jeans and red polo shirt he wore felt real. So did the floor boards under his feet and the smell of coffee from downstairs. He nervously bit his lip and dug nails into his palm, trying to break the daze with some kind of pain.

But the display that his eyes were showing him did not vanish one bit. On the contrary, the colors, smells, and sounds were becoming more real and more warm to him with every passing second.

Mary Grayson walked up and felt his forehead. Robin felt a cool calm sensation spread throughout his body when her smooth hand touched his skin, causing him to lower his hands and his heart rate to calm down. He realized that he didn't want to break it off, whatever this was. "I, I think I'm all right," he heard himself say.

She smiled. "That's good. Are you feeling well enough to have some pancakes?"

The oddest thing was how natural he was starting to feel. Robin tried to job his memory. Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else? With some other people? Or maybe, that was just part of a dream itself. This was the reality of what things really happened.

"I, I guess not," he managed to smile.

His mother beamed in relief. "Good. Then lets go downstairs and have breakfast."

A-A

This wasn't really like having amnesia at all; He knew where everything was and what he was supposed to do.

He sat at the table and had breakfast while hearing about his father talk about a new gym being opened in town and his mother's charity event. He helped his mother wash the dishes and dry them, knowing that the blue ones went over the counter and to take out the garbage before he left for school.

Richard Grayson. Dick Grayson. Was that his name? Yes, that's what it was.

He had a sign on his door that said it in green letters. It was on his backpack as well. He wheeled his bicycle out of the garage, admiring the bright red chrome gleaming along the handlebars. _Was I called by some other name?_

He knew the way to school. A right turn at the grocery store, straight on Metropolis Avenue until the large brick building came into vision. It was a beautiful day in Jump City. The sun shined brightly, neighbors were watering flowers and waving to each other, nodding to him and saying "Good morning" as he whizzed by.

This is what normal people do, right? Kids get up and go to school. And his friends were waiting there.

_My friends. Weren't they supposed to be very extraordinary? Someone with a funny-looking body. Or green hair. Get serious, who has green hair? H_

_Violet. I remember violet eyes. A girl who wore a lot of black._

The bizarre colors were merely wisps of white memories floating in the back of his mind. He couldn't remember much else except perhaps a special building. Yes! There was a giant tower in the shape of a T, its silver plates glittering brightly in the sunshine just as much as the waters lapping in the bay around it-

_That's kind of stupid. Why would there be a tower sitting on a rock?_

"Dick! Hey, Dick!"

He slammed his sneakers into the gravel, causing the bike to skid to a halt. Throngs of students were on the grounds of Jump City High School in front of him. Some kids were trading notes, others were mimicking teachers, and out of the corner of his eye, a few cheerleaders were performing flips.

A tall African American boy was waving to him from the main doors. Richard (or was it Dick? Or Robin?) carefully set aside the bike and walked up to him.

This guy looked tough enough to crush rocks in his bare hands. But he had the biggest smile spread across his face.

"Um...hi, uh..."

The newcomer's eyes widened. "Uh, Vic? Victor Stone, remember? Your best friend in high school."

He cracked a grin and nodded. "Oh yeah!" he laughed, slapping high fives with Victor. They tapped fists against each other. Immediately, the friendly gesture clicked in his head.

"So tell me, did you hear about the new transfer students coming in?" Victor asked him.

"Er, no," Dick said. Vic kept talking as they walked inside of the school. "Well, I heard they're sisters and one of 'em is in our chemistry class. Heard they're kind of extraordinary. You know Gar, he'll be hounding the camera and taking picture as if they're-"

"-Aliens," Dick blurted out. Aliens? Yes, that sounded like something that Gar would do. _Who's Gar?_

"Dude!" he heard a voice pipe up. A small teenager had been running to catch up with the two boys. He slowed down with wheezing breath just in front of them, a hand on Dick's shoulder for support. The roots of his hair were a faint green; the rest of it grew into a brown nest from his scalp.

"Dick, I'm _so _glad I caught up with you," Gar babbled. His eyes narrowed keenly and a look of sheer delight and wickedness spread across his face. "Guess what, buddy," he said, said as he slipped an arm around Dick and pulled him closer. "I've got a secret surprise for us."

"Let me guess. The school is serving Chicken Surprise today," Victor suggested.

"Nooooo," Gar drawled out. "Its even better than that. The most awesome sci-fi movie is coming out next month: _Super Ninja Fury_!" he nearly hollered into Dick's ear. He broke out into what looked like a crossover between a flamingo mating dance and a disco number.

"Right," Dick said, smoothing his shirt out. "And if its next month, why are you dancing for joy now?"

Gar Logan stopped his dancing long enough to stare at the two boys. "Helluh-oh! That's in four weeks from now. That's not enough time!" he shouted, flapping his arms up and down. "We've got to get costumes made for the show, and come up with a cool parody for the other fans, and of course, I'll need an article for the school paper why we should close school for the week when the movie comes out..."

The three boys continued down the hallway while Gar rattle on excitingly to the other two. At one point when Gar stopped to catch his breath, Dick tapped Victor on the shoulder.

"Uh, Vic? Can you do me a favor?" he asked lightly.

"Sure, anything," he nodded.

Dick's hands grew sweaty. "Tell me about my life and what you know about me," he insisted.

Victor starred at him in surprise. "Say what?"

"Just give me a run down about my life. Humor me. As my friend, ok?"

"Well, all right, man. If you say so." Victor gave him the details as they opened their lockers and started to get out books and papers.

"You're Richard Grayson, you're fifteen years old, and you go to Jump City High School. You and your family were trapeze artists when you were younger. You guys toured a lot and were really popular. Man, those were some cool photos you had in your room," Victor said, looking up with an impressed look on his face. Dick's puzzled glance brought him back to memory.

"Oh yeah, so anyway, this bad Zucco guy threatened the circus and toyed with the wires on the trapeze. Your mom and dad would have fallen if your dad hadn't grabbed the emergency bar and hung on. And you saw the whole thing, so the police came in and tracked down Zucco, able to stop him and his gang. Your family got some reward money and a promo in the paper with Bruce Wayne."

"Wayne," Dick repeated aloud.

"Billionare playboy? Ring any bells? C'mon, Dick, he was in the front row seats the night of the accident! But anway, that's when your dad decided to quit the circus and settle down here. He runs a few gyms in the city and your mom is on the P.T.A. You're on the baseball team, I'm on the football team, and Gar is head of the _'Clash of the Planets'_ Fan Club and photographer for the school paper. That's us, the Three Musketeers."

Dick drummed his fingers lightly on the notebook.

"Do people like me?" he asked. Victor slamed his locker shut and laughed.

"Man, unless you knock their teeth out-which you've never done-you're the apple of everyone's eye. Even Professor Prombo likes you, and he's not the easiest guy in the word to-"

"OOOMPH!"

Dick had suddenly crashed into someone so hard that he fell down, books and pens scattering all over the place. Richard groaned and rubbed his aching head.

"Hey, watch it, snort breath!" he heard a nasal sharp voice snap irritably.

A small kid in green was clutching a laptop and grinning sharp white teeth like a shark at him. He was flanked by two other kids. The large hairy one, Dick assumed, had caused him to fall. The other was a thin girl in a black gothic looking dress and bright pink tinted hair.

"You watch where you're going," Vic snapped at him. The kid looked up at Vic and continued his malevolent smiling. The burly haired one cracked his knuckles in Dick's face.

"Oooh, watcha gonna do about it, Jock Face?" he sneered in his face.

"Leave him alone, Gizmo," the girl said in a cool voice. "Its not worth mashing anyone before third period."

He shrugged and they all slunk off, past Dick and down the hallway.

"Sheesh, what a bunch of bullies," Gar grumbled. "They've got a lot of nerve messing with other kids."

"Maybe you can slip them some Chicken Surprise into their lockers," Dick suggested. Vic cracked a grin but Gar was laughing so hard that he was clutching his sides from the amusement.

"Nice one!"

_BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINGG!_

The boys raced into the lab, skidded to a halt, and jumped into their seats just in time. Richard opened up his notes to the right pages and looked up. Professor Prombo had just walked in. An elderly gentleman with gray hair around his ears and a rather long nose, you'd assume he wasn't anything radical or bizarre.

"Good day, class," he announced in a funny nasal tone. The students giggled slightly.

"Good day, Mumbo Jumbo," Gar whispered to Dick .

"Mr. Logan! Do I have to separate you two?" the teacher demanded.

"N-no, Professor Prombo," Gar tried to say with a strained voice, attempting not to crack up again.

"Good." Professor Prombo strode up to front of the room and whirled the rotating chalk board around madly. With a flick of the wrist, several beakers landed on the counter in a perfectly straight line. "Now today in chemistry class, we'll be making some _magic_!"

Everyone groaned.

"Now now class," Professor Numbo warned with a shake of his finger. "Osmosis can be a very fascinating experience, once you've seen how science works its wonderful wacky ways. But before we get started, I'd like to introduce out new students."

The door opened and two people walked in.

Dick's eyes nearly popped of his mouth. The rest of the class also stopped moaning long enough to stare at the newcomers.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Kayla and Kory Anders. They've just moved in to the city," Professor Prombo announced.

Kayla was taller and the more confident looking of the two. She tossed violet-black hair back off of her shoulders and smile alluringly at everyone.

"Hello, Jump City!" she announced to the class a loud rich voice. "I bring you, the Anders Girls. You couldn't have picked a better place for us to come in." Her beauty and charisma alone seemed to have ensnared everyone and they couldn't stop staring at her. Several boys were eyeing her as Kayla nearly floated across the room, her high heeled boots clicking on the tiles.

She walked past Richard and he got a whiff of her perfume, trying not to look like he was being overpowered by the heady scent. The girl winked a violet eye at him and her fingertips had lightly brushed over his hand when she walked passed him and took a seat.

"Ah yes, well, we're very glad to have you here, Kayla," Professor Prombo said, clearing his voice. He turned to the second girl. "Have you anything to say, Kory?"

Now everyone was glancing at the second girl, who was just as lovely as her sister but seemed four times more shy. Her skin had a warm orange glow to it, her long red hair fell gracefully around her shoulders, and she wore a matching purple sweater top and plaid skirt. Dick was fascinated by her eyes; they were large, green, and glowed gently in his direction.

The girl blushed and hugged her books to her chest. "I, I am glad to be here," she said in a soft kind voice. "And I hope we will be friends."

A few kids snickered at her remark, as if she was just coming into kindergarten. But she walked past them with her head held up, trembling slightly to maintain confidence in herself. She looked at Richard and their eyes met.

Summer green meet spring blue eyes. For a moment, Dick had forgotten about his surroundings. He felt Kory's stare going into his very soul, almost intoxicating...

"Is this seat taken?" she asked him. Dick realized he was still gawking at her. Time for a reality check. He cleared his throat quickly and scooted over.

"Yes, just for you," he said. She slid into the seat and gave him a smile that set off fireworks in his head.


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey, you!" Gizmo barked rudely. Kory had just bent down over the water fountain to take a drink when she heard the irritating short teenager snapping into her ear.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, Carrot Top!"

She slowly lifted her head and looked at the three school troublemakers who were glaring at her menacingly. Mammoth jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Move along, sweetcakes. We're thirsty."

"Uh-oh, looks like the new girl is going to get broken in," Gar whispered nervously to Dick. He watched Jinx take a step towards Kory and toss a few strands of red hair off with a disgusted look on her face while Gizmo prodded Kory's shoulder.

"Ugh, what a hideous color your hair is," Jinx sniffed in disgust. "You've got to dye it or something, its just too loud for you."

Kory's green eyes flashed unusually bright and she straightened up, drawing her slim figure to a rather tall and dignified stature. She held her chin up and said in a firm voice:

"I am trying to get a drink right now. You will have to wait until I am done. And I am not changing my hair at all."

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Mammoth growled, raising a clenched fist. Jinx withdrew a few sharp pens from her backpack. Kory's eyes lost their blaze for a minute and she took a step back. Dick braced himself, wondering if he should intervene on her behalf.

Without taking her eyes off the coming predators, Kory pressed her thum to the button the water fountain and took aim. _SSSPPPPPHHTTT!_

A jet stream of water sprayed out of the fountain and into the faces of Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo. They covered their eyes and shouted just before fumbling and slipping down into a large puddle of water on the tiled floors.

Kory released her grip on the water and took a step back. "I do hope you are no longer thirsty," she said softly.

"AAGGGH! I just bought this dress!" Jinx shrieked. She forced herself up and tossed wet pink bangs out of her face. Snarling and bearing her teeth like a tiger, Jinx grabbed the front of Kory's shirt. She raised a hand, ready to bring it down with a hard slap onto Kory's face.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little-"

WHAP!

The side of Jinx's palm never touched Kory's cheek. Instead, the girl saw a hand had grabbed her wrist in an iron grip, blocking her move. Dick had his hand around Jinx's own one, having intervened and put himself between Kory and herself.

"Don't you _dare _hurt her," he threatened in a low tone of anger.

"What is going on here?" a crisp feminine voice spoke up. All of the surrounding students parted just in time. A slim woman in a pressed gray suit had come forward and all the other kids quickly parted to make way for her. Her slim green cat eyes narrowed even slimmer as she walked up to the commotion, both arms folded over her chest in disapproval.

"P-P-Principal Wilson!" Jinx stuttered. Dick automatically let go of her wrist, but remained in front of Kory while Jinx took a step back, flanked by Mammoth and Gizmo.

"It was her fault, she started it," Gizmo began in a whiney voice. "She hosed us down and nearly ruined my laptop! We're soaking wet."

Mrs. Wilson's glaring eyes now rotated to Kory who shrank back meekly. The color had drained out of her face and her once righteous looking personality had melted away revealing a very scared and worried girl.

"Is this true, Ms. Anders?"

Kory's lower lip trembled uneasily. "I-I-did get them wet," she said quietly.

Dick took a step forward before Principal Wilson could even part her lips. "Principal, Kory Anders is a new girl here. Instead of helping her out, those three were harassing her. I saw the whole thing from the start."

He watched the teacher shift her gaze from him to Kory to the three students. A trembling amount of tension was building in the silence. He realized that Kory was starting to shake all over and immediately held her hand. It felt like holding a small bird with its pulse beating inside of his palm, all warm and vibrant.

"Very well. You three will be having detention this afternoon," Principal Wilson said. "And Ms. Anders, being that this is your first day here; I am giving you a fair warning for the future."

"Y-yes Principal, of course," she said, bobbing her head eagerly and drawing out a breath of relief,

"But, but," Jinx started to protest. The principal had already taken out a small notepad and begun to write something down in it. "Would you prefer two days of detention, young lady?"

Jinx's mouth snapped shut. Principal Wilson put her notepad back in her pocket. "And if this happens again, you will all be disciplined. _Strictly _disciplined," she added, pressing a clenched fist into her other palm. The principal turned around with her high heels clicking against the tiles and walked back towards the other hallway.

Mammoth was starting to wring out his shirt at this point. He and Gizmo started to slink off, but not without muttering, "Rotten scum buffers," under their breaths. Jinx pointed a sharp manicured finger in Richard's face, barely an inch from between his eyes.

"This isn't over yet, Pretty Boy." Without another word, she walked off with her shoes squelching slightly from the water.

Once they were gone, Kory let out a sigh of relief and turned to Dick. "Oh thank you, thank you ever so much for helping me," she gasped, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Dudette, that was SO cool," Gar popped up from behind her. "You really had 'em all soaked like that. Where'd you learn to aim like that? Can you teach me for home room?" he babbled on.

Kory gave a bubbling laugh. "I've learned a few things from my other home. It's good to bring everything you've been taught to a new place."

"Well, no need to feel alone anymore," Gar said proudly. "Your home is our home. Your school is our school. And your face...speaking of which," he added quickly, pulling out a camera. "Can I take your picture for the school paper?"

"Gar, why don't you let Kory get a bite to eat with the rest of us?" Vic suggested. Dick looked at Kory.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"I would be delighted," she beamed. Dick offered her his elbow as if in a movie and Kory giggled, just before linking his arm around hers.

In the cafeteria, he couldn't help but notice the number of mustard packets that she had loaded onto her tray. "That's, um, quite a lot of mustard," he said, getting some juice for them.

"I have original tastes," Kory explained calmly. She and Dick came in front of a pile of what looked like purple Jell-O with strange orange blobs in it. She stuck in a spoon and dumped some on her plate with a _splat. _

"You're a very brave woman," Dick said gravely. Kory giggled at his remark.

They paid for their food and met up with Gar. He managed to stick his nose out of a large comic book picturing two space ships blasting each other long enough to glare at Dick. "How you two eat ground up cow knuckles is beyond me," he said somewhat heatedly. His own tray held a cheese sandwich.

"Hey, some of us can't live off of veggie burgers and soy links like you," Dick said defensibly, adding ketchup to his hot dog.

_Wait a minute: Gar is a vegetarian. How do I know that?_

They sat down to a table and were about to eat, when Vic looked up from his textbook. Two hotdogs fully loaded with everything from onions to chili to sauerkraut sat beside him, along with a mountain of French fries.

"You guys need to help me in science class. I can't remember all these things about bats," he sighed, drumming a pencil on his notebook.

"Um, they're rodents, they're ugly and creepy, and they eat bugs," Gar said, taking a bite of his cheese sandwich.

"Bats aren't rodents," Dick informed him, biting into his hot dog.

"Oh right, Mr. Know It All has to prove us wrong again," Gar sighed to himself.

"I take it you are a very smart student," Kory suggested politely.

"Are you kidding? Dick's in the top of the class," Vic said proudly. "Straight A student, great class presentations, and teachers know he works hard. Good thing he's got us to keep him from going off the deep end."

"Oh come on, I'm not _that _smart," Dick protested.

He tried to swallow but was hit with a mental burst of clarity, a sudden thought that settled hard as a rock in his stomach. He coughed a few times and rose from the table, no longer interested in lunch.

Vic looked concerned "What's wrong?"

"I'll be right back," he said, leaving the cafeteria. Dick found a payphone in the corridor and picked up the receiver. Making sure no one was in listening distance, he slipped some coins into the slot and pressed on the buttons.

There was a ringing sound for a minute, and then Dick heard a voice say, "Hello, you've reached Wayne Enterprises. If you know your party's extension, you may press it at any time-"

Instinctively his finger pressed on the 3 then 9 buttons. _BEEP!_

"Please stay on the line."

Music hummed in the background while Dick rocked back and forth on his heels. He tried to keep his heart rate and anticipation down. But if this was what he thought it was, then perhaps he would be able to tell the difference between fiction and reality. This could be his last chance to getting any answer about-

A woman's voice came on the other end. "Hello, Mr. Wayne's office, this is Seline speaking. How can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Bruce Wayne please," he said into the receiver.

"May I ask who's calling?"

Dick took a deep breath. "This is Richard Grayson, uh, John and Mary's son."

He expected the woman to say that Mr. Wayne was away, but instead her voice perked up cheerfully.

"Oh hello, Dick, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he said lightly.

"School is going well?" Selina asked warmly.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that. Hold on, I'll put Bruce on right now."

There was a chime of music before a masculine voice had come on.

"Hey, Dick. How's it going?"

A deep vibration in Bruce Wayne's voice echoed like a faint memory in his mind. Dick's mouth had gotten very dry all of a sudden.

"Bruce?" he said faintly.

"Sure, its me. What can I do for you? Aren't you in school now?"

"Yes, but I had to ask you something important."

"All right, shoot," Bruce said lightly.

Dick took a deep breath to calm his beating heart.

"Does the name 'Batman' mean anything to you?" he blurted out.

There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"What?" Bruce finally said. His voice went up an octave.

"Batman," Dick repeated. "Does it ring a bell?"

"W-what on earth," he heard Bruce say. "Dick, is this some kind of a joke?"

"No! No its not," he said in defense, starting to feel somewhat tense and confused inside. "Look, in your house, behind the grandfather clock, there's a secret passage, remember? It opens up to a downstairs place."

"It does?"

A thin crack of the memory had filtered into Dick's mind. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on it.

"Yes. There's a lab, a training room, and computers down there. And a big black car."

"Hmmmm. Interesting. And do you know about this?" Bruce asked slowly.

Richard's fingers twirled around the silver cord of the phone tensely.

"You showed it to me."

Quiet. Too quiet.

"Dick, I don't know what you're talking about," Bruce finally said in a cool even tone. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yes. Are you _sure _there's no cave in your house?"

"Positive. And there's no... what's his name? Batman? No one like that I've ever known." Richard's fingers had curled into the cord so hard that they were starting to turn red.

"I'll call Alfred, but as far as I'm concerned, the clock is bolted into the wall. I know my house, Dick. There's no passages or underground hideouts in it. Maybe reading all of those action comics have caught up in your brain," the billionare added with a laugh. "Or maybe your father is right about you working too hard in school."

"My Dad? You talked to him?" Richard blinked.

"Well of course," came the matter-of-fact response. "Who else works with me on the fitness marathons sponsered by Wayne Enterprise? Your father is a good person, Dick."

"Y-yeah, he is," Richard stammered.

"And he speaks so highly of you all the time," Bruce added. "I know it's only been a few times a year but always a pleasure to be in touch with the Graysons. Dick, are you _sure _that you're all right?" he asked tensely.

Dick ran a hand through his hair. "I, I'm not sure," he confessed. "Bruce, I'm confused. I think I'm supposed to be someone else."

"Like who?"

Richard frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. He tried to think, but couldn't come up with anything at all.

"I don't know. I think I'm-"

"ROBIN!" he heard Gar shout at the top of his lungs. Dick quickly hung up the phone and raced back to the cafeteria.

"He's on T.V right now, look!" Gar insisted, tugging on Kory's arm. Dick followed them and a lot of other kids to the kitchen. A heavyset cook with her hair in a net and a large stained apron had been drinking coffee and watching the news on a small televsion. Now she found herself bombarded by two dozen teens crowding around the screen.

"Hey hey. Easy guys, I'm watching here," she said in a grumbling voice.

"Sorry, Annie," Vic apologized. "Can you turn the volume up?" Annie sighed but reached over and twisted the knob. Dick peered over his friend's shoulder to get a better look at the screen where a reporter in a tweed green suit was giving the latest news. "_This morning, GTI reporters were able to capture this live footage of the caped crusader in downtown Jump City,"_ he announced. "_At twelve thirty today, four unidentified men broke in Metropolis Technology Corporation and sabotaged the sixteenth floor."_

The camera on television wobbled a moment just before a few masked thugs ran out of a large building and into a car. The reporter's voice continued over the broadcast. "_The getaway was halted by Robin, the Boy Wonder of Jump City who successfully captured the thieves and turned them into the police."_

Richard watched the screen carefully. A brightly dressed figure had leapt down onto the speeding car and landed on the front. Unable to see, the driver made the car swerve back and forth just before crashing into a fire hydrant. The boy, dressed in a red-and-green fighting uniform and yellow lined cape, had leapt off the car and landed on the pavement gracefully.

The thugs jumped out of the cars and two of them had pointed guns at the teenager. Whipping out two small red metallic weapons, he threw them at the thugs and the guns were knocked out of their hands. He then reached into his utility belt and fired a cable, tying two thieves together.

The camera zoomed in to the boy's face. His eyes and most of the upper part of his face were concealed in a black rimmed mask. Jet black spiky hair whipped back and forth as he jutted around like a hopping bird, his teeth clenched firmly into a look of fierce determination.

"Why you little," another thug snarled. He balled up a fist and prepared to knock Robin's teeth out. With a quick whipping sound, Robin caught the man's fist and socked him in the stomach. The last thug had already charged at him with an iron bar. Robin bent over just as the thug tried to crack his skull open. The criminal found himself flipping over the boy unexpectedly, followed by a superb martial arts kick in the stomach.

Robin finally managed to come to a halt and he turned back, looking at the four unconscious criminals lying on the pavement. His black cape blew in the wind, revealing the yellow lining. Just as the police cars were pulling up in the distance, he fired another cable, allowed it to attach itself to a railing, and swung off into the sky.

_"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen,"_ the announcer said. _"Another criminal mastermind plot foiled again by Robin, the Boy of Wonder._

"Wow, checkout those moves," a kid said over his shoulder. "And that awesome outfit!"

"He looks soooo hot," a blonde haired girl squealed nosily into Richard's right ear.

"All right kids, up and out," Annie shouted. They all groaned and moaned, but she had snapped off the television and was waving them out. "Go on, scoot. Get some fresh air," she coached them while brandishing a spatula.

"Who is he?" Richard asked Vic. His friend shrugged innocently as the four of them sauntered past the cafeteria and into the gym area. "Search me. The whole city's been jabbering about it for weeks now," Vic said. He grabbed two dumbbells and began to pump them up and down with his powerful muscle laden arms. "Wonder where this Robin guy does his own workout stuff."

"Nobody knows what's his past or where he came from," Gar added.

"I, I think he's just wonderful," Kory added. The boys looked at her and she started to blush again, hands clasped to her chest. "Oooooh, Kory's got the hots for Robin," Gar laughed.

"Well, he sounds very courageous and brave," Kory said.

"You really admire that in a guy, don't you?" Richard asked her keenly. She glanced at him and again, their eyes met.

"I do, very much," Kory said at last. "I think-"

SPLASH!

Everyone jumped back, succeeding in getting just a few drops of water on their clothes. A young man had splashed to the surface of the gym pool, spraying water all over the place. His black hair, now damp, fell past his shoulders in a straight ebony waterfall.

"Duuuuude," Gar drawled out in an angry whine. "You almost ruined my hair! It took me weeks to get it this great shade of green."

"Really?" Dark eyes twinkled in amusement from his tanned face. "I'd say red is your color, judging by your face," the newcomer smirked. The young man boosted himself out of the pool revealing the long sleek look of a professional swimmer.

"Garth, is there ever a day that you're not in the pool?" Vic asked him. "You're becoming something of a merman these days."

Garth smiled and rubbed his face with a towel. "I've got to keep it up with the swim team. Tryouts start next week, you know."

A-A-A

Ten minutes later, near the soccer field:

Richard had decided to forget about the phone call and television newscast. Right now, he was glad enough to be spending time with the new girl.

"Aaahhh," Kory breathed out, stretching her hands up above her head and twirling around on the grass. "What a glorious day to be alive."

Dick tossed a Frisbee into the air and Kory dashed across the velvety lawn, her long legs stretching on as she ran. The girl leaped into the air and grabbed the Frisbee with an outstretched hand. For a minute, it looked as if she was flying through the air like an angel against the sky.

"Yoo-hoo, Richard!" sang an aggravating high pitched girl noise. Kory stopped to see a blonde in a blue and white uniform running towards them. Before either of them could do anything, she had come up to Dick and give him a sticky kiss on the cheek.

He only frowned at her and nudged back a bit. "Um, hi?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've forgotten your cuddly cutey, Kitten," she smirked, batting long eyelashes and blinking baby blue eyes.

"The cheerleading squad has picked me as leader," Kitten announced as if she just been elected queen of the world. She rested a hand possessively on his shoulder just before glancing at Kory who was standing a few feet away with the Frisbee.

"Richard, who is this?" Kitten demanded in a crisp tone.

"Kory Anders. She just moved here," Richard said. He watched Kory politely offer a hand to Kitten.

The blonde only gave off a high airy laugh and fluffed her hair. "Oh Richard, she's such a doll! No wonder the new girls think they've got you all to themselves. They actually think they're part of the competition already."

"What?"

"Oh please," Kitten smiled at her. "Boys like Richard have a certain 'ideal' people that they hang out with. And you know what they say, 'Gentlemen prefer blondes'."

"Excuse me, Kitten," Dick said, peeling her hand off of his shoulder. He took a step back to give himself some fresh air. "But I didn't say I was available to you. Or that I have an 'ideal' friend."

Her sticky sweet smile abruptly turned nasty from his comment. "Is that so?" Kitten hissed, sticking her face into Richard's own. "Let me remind you that my father is on the education committee, Mr. Grayson. So unless you'd like your own flawless reputation trashed, I'd watch myself." Her face resumed its sadistic smirk and she raised her blue and white pompom to his face, trying to ruffle and tickle him with it.

Richard pushed the feathery item away impatiently and glared at her.

"What's that about blondes?'

Another yellow-haired girl had popped up behind Kitten. And unlike the cheerleader, she was dusty from head to to and wearing scuffy jeans. Kitten didn't have time to make another snide comment because the girl had suddenly dropped a wriggling work onto Kitten's shirt.

The effects were marvelous. "Auuuugh!" shrieked Kitten as she began to dance up and down madly like a grasshopper, trying to wipe the worm off her. "Tara Markov, you are SO DEAD!" she screamed.

The scruffy one, Tara, motioned for Kory and Dick to follow as as they raced away as fast as their heels could take them. Only after rounding the other side of the school did all three teens collapse onto the grass, laughing until their sides ached.

"That was fun," Tara wheezed out.

Kory was also gasping for breath and her eyes were practically in tears from the joke. "But you may get into trouble," she added.

"Ah, she deserved it. Bratty spoiled princess and all," Tara shrugged. "She thinks I'm just a mole digging around in the dirt." Tara rolled her eyes and began to mimic Kitten:

_"_Oh Tara, you should really get out of those filthy jeans. I don't know why on earth you'd want to hike around a dirty old park instead of going to the mall. Haven't you put on deodorant today? Don't you even know what a brush is?"

Tara snorted as she finished her ramblings. "Hell-uh, can you say _air head?_" She took a lavender clip out of her pocket and put this firmly between her teeth while she pulled some hair back behind her ear. "Dat brat iff giffin the reft of uf girlf de bad neme," she mumbled while she worked on her hair.

"I beg your pardon?" Kory asked.

Tara took the butterfly clip out of her mouth and stuck it firmly behind her right ear. "I said, 'that brat is giving the rest of us girls a bad name.'"

A-A-A

The rest of the day passed by in a daze. Richard sat in class and listened to his teachers lecture but as the same time, found himself staring out of the window and watching small birds leap back and forth across the trees just before flapping off into the sky. He lightly doodled a few items in his notebook: tracing the rim of a mask in black, drawing in staffs and weapons, and rolling the letter R off his tongue and feeling the growl it gave in the back of his throat.

"Mr. Grayson?" the teacher said. He looked up and was handed several sheets of paper that had been stapled together. Dick took the essay, turned it over, and found a large red A inked on the top page.

BRRRRRIIIIING!

"Class dismissed," the teacher announced. Everyone gathered up their books and started dashing out of the door to class. Richard stuffed his essay into his bag, gathered his items and slowly slung his backpack over his shoulder. It had been a good day: great food at lunch, a brand new pretty girl as his friend, and an A on his report.

He walked slowly, mulling over his thoughts as he opened the door and walked down the hallway. Unsatisfied, he sighed and rested against the wall for support. Something was still nagging at him.

A few strands of exotic music drifted through the corridor, reaching Dick's ears. He was compelled to follow the melody, until it became stronger and more pronounced. He caught hold of a doorknob, turned it slowly, and peaked inside.

The shades had been drawn all the way down and whatever light was in the room was coming from a ceiling lamp that gave off a soft blue glow. Half a dozen kids were sitting on mats and sitting in various meditation positions. One girl was instructing them on chanting and breathing techniques when her eye opened and glanced at Dick.

"Sorry, wrong room," he started to say. She simply lifted up a hand.

"Wait, we're almost done," she said calmly. The girl turned to her class and repeated the chant one last time. "Find your center, breath, and focus."

Seven deep breaths were heard followed by a few long exhales.

The girl turned off the CD player and stood up slowly, stretching her arms above her head. "Nice job, everyone. See you tomorrow."

The other kids gathered up their things and left the room one at a time, chatting with each other and seldom taking notice of Dick. The girl was busy rolling up the mats and drawing the shades open. The late afternoon sunlight was still strong and Dick squinted from the harsh red rays streaming into the room.

The girl had turned to face Dick. Her features were pale but delicate, her short hair a deep shade of purple matching her amethyst eyes. They glowed with such depth and wisdom that Dick felt the strange sensation coming over him again; as if she could not only see him but straight to the thoughts in his head.

"I knew you'd be here."

"Raven," he said at last, putting the name to her face. His attention was briefly distracted by a silver brooch in the shape of a bird pinned to the collar of her turtleneck. Then he looked back at Raven and her deep cool calm eyes.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"My intuition is usually never wrong. I'm sure Gar will be up tonight trying to re-dye his hair, wont he?" she smiled dryly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Tea?" Raven offered him from a thermos. He gratefully accepted the cup from her and blew steam off the top. They sat side by side on the bench cupping their drinks in their hands.

"I'm glad you came by, Dick. You're one of the very few people I can tolerate after this hour." Raven took a sip from her tea and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't you enjoy giving a mediation class?"

"Yes, if only people would stop giggling and whispering during the session. It's enough to make me blow a fuse," Raven muttered under her breath. She breathed out and began to massage her temples to cool off.

"You need total silence and concentration for this sort of thing. And its not just hocus pocus muttering anything whenever you want to. It takes a great deal of value to balance out your emotions." Raven lowered her hands and looked at Dick.

"Speaking of emotions, I can tell that something is bothering you."

Dick turned the cup around in his hands, fumbling to express his feelings. Finally, he jumped up.

"Nothing is wrong, and that's the problem," Dick snapped. "I know its sound stupid, but I've got a nice life but I keep thinking I should be someone else. I think that I should be..." He hesitated and then shook his head. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"Dick, your opinion isn't stupid at all," Raven insisted firmly. "Please tell me what's on your mind."

"I, I think that this isn't my life I'm leading. And that I'm supposed to be that kid on television, the one they call Robin." There! That wasn't so bad, was it?

He watched Raven frown and bit her lower lip. She took a sip of tea and said nothing.

Ok, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He already had the impression of a straight jacket and therapy coming his way. She'd think he was off his rocket.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Raven said at last. Her brow was already clearing up.

"There's not?"

"No, Dick. Not at all. What you have going on inside you is a quest for hidden potential. It's what a lot of people with admirable leadership qualities go through in life. And you're channeling it through this crime fighter."

"I don't understand."

"Put it this way," Raven said, locking her fingers together. "You're having a good life. It's been blessed ever since your parents were saved in that circus act. You've had everything nearly handed to you on a silver platter. You've got a nice family, you know wealthy people personally, are popular in school, and are well liked wherever you go. Richard Grayson is a model student and great friend."

"But because its all been coming your way, you feel like you should be doing more. You feel like you've never done anything all on your own. So you associate yourself with someone who is dedicated to selfless acts."

"You mean, I feel like I'm Robin because he's doing something great?" Dick asked slowly.

"More or less. You're identifying yourself with him. But the negative side is the danger in neglecting your own life. Why do you need to put on a mask and go stop bank robbers, when you've got people who need you right here?" Raven waved a hand out to the school lawn where kids were starting to head home.

Dick started to rub his own temples in thought. So he kept trying to push himself into the role of a caped crusader, while he was ignoring his life right now. Did he want to ignore the sweet tempered Kory, funny Gar, great Vic, and trustworthy Raven? What about his parents? Wasn't his life wonderfully secure and peaceful?

"What about all those years of training I imagined? Or coming up with the idea that my parents died in the circus act?" he murmured.

"An illusion," Raven explained. "Its called _disassociation_. Your subconscious created another life resembling that of Robin. But once you've found satisfaction in yourself, the illusions will disappear and you will be truly free."

A weight that had been sitting on Dick's heart had suddenly vanished. He felt the late afternoon wind blowing through the window, ruffling his hair and cooling his face "Then, the nightmare is over," he said softly. All thoughts of confusion and curiosity had ceased in his head. No more masks or questions. He had everything he wanted right here and now.

Calm relief turned into a thrill of delight and Richard started to laugh, jumping up excitedly. "This is great, just great!"

He suddenly grabbed Raven by the arms and pulled her close, a look of delight spread across his face. "Oh Raven, I could just _kiss _you!"

Her entire face clouded over like a rainstorm. "Don't push it," she warned n a gravel-like voice. He only laughed again and released her. "I wont, I promise. But thanks for your help, thanks a million."

Feeling light on his feet, Dick swung his backpack over his shoulder and ran down the hallway. He burst through the doors and danced across the smooth silky grass on the lawn. Swinging his bag aside, Richard let out the adrenaline rush of his athletic body and began to do cartwheels on the ground to let out his energy._  
_

_No more long nights in mysteries or cracking codes, _he thought happily. _I can have a normal life just like I always wanted. _

"Kory! Hey, Kory, wait up!" She had just been walking towards her sister's car when she heard him calling her name. Kory saw Dick running up with beads of sweat on his face but a very delighted look in his eyes coming to her.

"Is everything all right?" she asked him.

"Everything is fantastic Kory. Hey! I'd like to know," he said as he took her hands into his. "That is, I'd be honored. . . if you would consider going to the school dance with me next week."

Her mouth fell open in alarm. "Me?" she said in a tiny squeak. "You want me to go to the dance with you?"

"That is, if you're game for it," he smiled. "Do you like dances?"

Kory's eyes danced as well for him and barely able to surpass her own delight, she nodded and jumped up on her toes for a moment. "Oh yes, I'd love you!" She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, blushing as red as her hair.

"I, I mean I'd love _to_, Dick. I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"Hey sis, we're gonna be late," her sister called from the car. Kory turned back to Dick and gave him a quick but warm peck on the cheek. A wonderful warm dizzy feeling shot through his body just before she pulled back.

"I'll call you later on," he promised her. She beamed and waved at him just before running to her sister.

A-A-A

"Mom? Dad?" Dick shouted. He locked up his bike and practically tore down the front door, running through the house. _What a nice place to live_, he thought to himself. Pictures lined the walls showing him growing up: riding a pony, opening Christmas presents, at the beach with his parents. The soothing sound a clock ticked in the dining room and the breeze blew through soft satin curtains.

There were no spooky basements or hideouts; no loud beeping monitors or warning signals. Everything emulated the perfection of bliss tranquility and happiness.

"I'm right here, Dick," his mother called from the back kitchen door. Mary stepped in wearing jeans and a t-shirt, her black hair pulled back in a ponytail and her hands covered in thick garden gloves.

"Mom!" He dropped his things and collided into his mother's arms, to her astonishment. She dropped the trowel in surprise.

"Honey, I'm all covered in mud and sweat," she warned him.

"You're beautiful, Mom," he said. Dick embraced his mother gratefully, breathing in the scent of clean earth and lilacs. His mother's arms made him feel safe and secure, yet at the same time, strong and proud enough to do anything he desired.

"Why thank you, Dick," she laughed lightly, kissing him on his forehead. She held her son back at arm's length. "Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"I just had a change in mind," he announced. "And I got dinner on the way back, so you wouldn't have to cook." Dick plunked several hot cartons of food onto the table.

"Chinese takeout? Oh Dick, bless your heart. How'd you know I was just wiped out for the night?" Mary collapsed into a chair with relief.

"Lucky guess," he shrugged. "Maybe Raven's rubbing off onto me." Mary smiled, brushing black bangs out of his eyes and gently caressing his cheek. The same blue eyes, mother and son, gazed at each other and it was difficult to decipher who's admiration was shining stronger for the other one.

"Well, you're certainly sounding like your old self," she said with relief. "Are you kidding me? My life is a dream," he said gratefully.

Dick dashed up the stairs two at a time, unable to stop smiling all the way.


	3. Chapter Three

"'Course, there were _other _girls rehearsing for tryouts but your mom was the only one who stood out among the judges."

Dick shook the bottle and squeezed a stream of gel into his palm. He rubbed his hands together just before massaging it into his scalp, working the sticky stuff in ever so carefully.

"And when your mom looked at me with that brilliant smile, well, there wasn't anything else I could do except grin back like a big idiot in love," John Grayson added.

Dick looked in the mirror with his father's reflection right behind him. He picked up a comb and started to attack his hair with it, raking the black strands back and forth until he had the right shape that pleased him.

"So what if I also start 'shark grinning' tonight, Dad?" he asked.

"Girls like it when you smile. But if anyone else bites, just bite back," John laughed warmly. "Say, why do you have to do that to your hair? Your mom says it'll be just fine if you keep the natural curls."

"Dad!" Dick whirled on his father. "This is all the rage now!" He gave the comb one final tug before putting it back on the dresser.

John shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. "Kids these days. I'll just never understand why you all do those things you do. An old fogey like me can't keep up with it."

"You're not _that _old, Dad," Dick said. "Even you can outrun Bruce Wayne in a race." He adjusted the collar of his tuxedo one last time. "Think I'll impress Kory tonight?"

"So long as you don't pull any detective tricks on her," his father joked. John tugged on his son's arm and playfully wrestled with Dick, trying to grind his knuckles into the boy's scalp.

"No! No!" he laughed, buckling and trying to slip out of a headlock. "Anything but the hair!"

"Honey!" his mother's voice called from the stairwell. "Bruce is here."

"Already?" John turned to Dick. "Hope you don't mind, son. Bruce wanted to talk over a few business plans tonight while you were out."

"Bruce is here?" The delighted teem drummed quickly down the steps and into the living room where Bruce was sitting on the couch.

"Someone's been invading my closet," said the billionaire. He stood up and shook the boy's hand. "It's good to see you, Dick. I hope you have a good time tonight."

"Dick, don't you look handsome tonight," his mother exclaimed. "Now take your jacket, its still cool outside," she tutted, handing her son his windbreaker.

"Mary, the boy's fifteen," John said. "He's got a good head on his shoulders."

"Nevertheless, I'm allowed to fuss over him," Mary insisted. No sooner had Dick gotten the jacket on then she started buttoning it up and when she was done, kissed him on his cheek. Mary stepped back and sighed, shaking her head with surprise.

"How are you getting to the dance?" she added.

Dick hesitated, suddenly realizing the impact of his obligations and limit of time. "Um, I thought I'd get a ride," he mumbled.

"I have a better idea," Bruce spoke up. "Check in the garage."

Dick ran to the door and opened it up. His jaw nearly dropped t to the floor to see the shiny red and silver chrome of a brand new motorcycle standing next to his bicycle. From the leather seat to the perfectly tuned motor to the spotless handlebars, it was his ideal set of wheels that had come descended from heaven and landed on earth.

"Wayne, you son of a gun," John whistled between his teeth. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"Don't think Wayne Enterprise just bores everyone with stocks and chips," Bruce said with a wag of his finger. "We're starting a new line of motor vehicles and I thought Dick might like to keep one as a sample test."

"But Bruce," his mother protested. "He's still very young."

"And very lucky."

"John!"

He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Come on, Mary. Let Dick ride for tonight's date, I'm sure he can handle a set of wheels like this."

Bruce looked at the Graysons, then back at Dick. "I trust Dick to be responsible tonight. That's why I'd like your permission, if he can have-"

"Dad, say 'yes'," Dick blurted out. His hands were already stroking the metal and roaming over the motorbike.

John chuckled to himself. "If I didn't know any better, Bruce. I'd say you're trying to win my son from me."

"Now if you don't think he deserves it, I'll take this pile of scrap metal back to the labs," Bruce said sarcastically as he shook his hands in defense. "But you'd better make up your minds before Dick goes into tears and falls in love with this girl and dumps the other one."

Mary finally drew out a long breath to relent. "All right, if you say so. But Dick you _must_be home by midnight," she stressed.

"Sure, Mom," he bobbed his head woodenly. Anything to ride this baby!

Bruce handed Dick a helmet and the teen carefully placed it on over his head, trying not to ruin his hair. Throwing a leg over the other side of the motorcycle, his fingers wrapped around the handles and gripped them tightly.

A low growl was heard, and then a sputter of exhaust and fumes, and finally, an explosion that resulted in the pleasant humming motor of the vehicle. "What do you think?" Bruce called from over the noise.

"It's perfect!" Dick shouted over his shoulder. His feet pressed on the gas and the motorcycle smoothly drew itself out of the garage and down the well lit street.

A-A-A

He lifted his knuckles to the door and rapped a few times. TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Coming," he heard a slightly musical voice call behind the wood. Within the blink of an eye, the door swung open.

The sequins on Kory's pink gown winked softly as finely as her green eyes while the rich cashmere-like texture of the dress showed off her natural grace and beauty to her best advantage. Long arms in elbow length gloves gently cradled a white rose. Noticing how Dick was gawking at her, Kory's dainty hands came to her lips and she was apparently attempting to hide a tiny smile or gasp.

"Woah," was all he could manage to say for the moment. Then Dick got his wits together. "Um, are you ready to go?"

"Of course," Kory said. She followed him outside to where the motorcycle was parked and stared in awe. "Oh my! I've never been on one of these before!" She looked at Dick. "Is it…safe?"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, handing her the second helmet. Kory nodded and carefully fit it onto her head, then lifted one leg carefully over the motorcycle so as not to tear her dress. Dick got on as well and made sure Kory had a grip on him.

"Hang on," Dick called over his shoulder. The engine awoke with an ever louder roar this time and with such liveliness, he was sure they'd fall off. But they didn't. Kory's hands, instead of merely touching his own shoulders, had clasped tightly around his waist in a firm embrace. The motorcycle zoomed down the street past the flooding streetlights and whizzing past trees in a blur of brown and green.

"Faster?" he called over his shoulder.

"YES!" Kory shouted in a laugh. He started to speed up but kept the motorcycle on its steady course, barely leaning back and forth as it wound its way around the corners and up the streets gracefully. He checked back to see the skirts of her dress fluttering along with her hair, but the constant ringing of laughter and shrieks of excitement indicated Kory's delight. Richard let out his own whooping sound of cheering to accompany her own and they sailed off.

Finally, the motorcycle slowed down right outside the school. Richard swiftly removed his helmet and extended his hand for Kory to step down. Pulling off the helmet, he noticed how the wind had brightened up the red in her cheeks and she was breathing very fast. "Are you all right?" he asked with somewhat concern. "You look alarmed."

"Alarmed and yet magnificent!" Kory exclaimed out loud, raising her hands above her head and jumping on the tips of her toes. "This was sensational."

Both teens had to catch their breaths and calm down a bit before they crossed the lawn and entered the school gym, arms linked to each other. However, breath was caught and they stood still once they saw the dance area.

Colorful balloon bunches were squeezed in wherever crepe paper couldn't crisscross itself yet another time across the entire room like winding twisting rainbows of delicate multicolored flowers. Confetti decorated the tables along with teddy bears, plushies, and punchbowls full of orange and pink drinks. The windows were halfway open allowing a cool breeze to drift in and the crepe paper to sway with the wind.

"Pretty awesome, isn't it?" a perky voice spoke up from behind them. Gar was there with his newly died green hair and a navy blue suit. He tugged on his scalp as he looked at Dick and asked in a frantic whisper, "This stuff isn't staining my suit, is it?"

"No."

"Whew!" Gar adjusted the lapels of his suit. "Good thing 'cuz I gotta make a good impression for Tara before she—"

Gar halted his speech because the lady of his dreams was being dragged into the gym.

"Come on, everyone's wearing them!" said the girl who was tugging on Tara's arm. In lieu of her trademark jeans and gloves, Tara was dressed in a blue summer dress and white sandals. Her hair was bright and glossy but she kept pursing up her lips as if the slightest touch of lipstick was irritating her skin.

"Rose, I can't wear this," Tara hissed frantically. "If I'm not wearing pants then I feel so-so"

"Naked?"

"Yes!" Tara squealed out. She would've made a beeline for the door but her friend's grip remained strong.

"We are not chickening out tonight, Ms. Merkov," Rose announced firmly. Tara continued to squirm right until Gar walked up to her like a moth to a candle.

"Tara," he said softly. "I've never seen you like this before."

"Yeah. Awful, isn't it?" Tara said. "I can't walk in these heels. I'll be falling flat on my face."

"Then Gar will just have to chaperone you, wont he?" Rose smiled coyly. Tara shot a look at her but her friend's crystal blue eyes twinkled and she nudged Gar gently. Gar cleared his throat and gazed at Tara. "I'll stay close to you and make sure you don't fall tonight," he said gravely.

"Really? Thanks Gar! You're the best!" He was completely caught off guard when she threw her arms around him and gave him a large unexpected bear hug of gratitude.

Rose had now gone up to Richard and Kory, wiping her hands together with satisfaction. "Well, that takes care of that," she smiled proudly.

"You have done two friends a very good favor," Kory complimented her.

Rose beamed. Only now did Dick notice her hair, which was startlingly white as snow. Yet it looked fine with Rose's pale complexion and light blue eyes, but maybe that was because of the lighting in the gym. A pink flower, her namesake, was tucked behind Rose's right ear.

"Did you and Tara just come alone?" Dick asked her. Rose shook her head and pointed to the bandstand where musicians were just warming up. A lanky young man with thick blonde curls was tuning up a guitar.

"My brother, Joey. He's such a sweetie, Kind of protective, though," Rose added. "Not like I can't take care of myself."

Just then, the band had found the right tunes and music started to animate the students. Everyone was getting to the dance floor with their partners. Richard and Kory didn't need to ask, coax, or woo each other for further ideas. They grabbed hands and were on the floor ready to go.

The music was vibrant and had a great rhythm that he felt pulsing into every muscle of his body. Dick and Kory whirled around together, moving in and out of the flashing lights that popped from red to blue to hot pink to green. And then he had an idea. Dick quickly took off his jacket, threw it onto a spare chair, kicked off his shoes, and loosened his tie.

"Kory!" he called to her. "Loose the shoes!" She glanced down and lifted up the skirts of her dress. With a look of surprise, she stared at Dick who was coaxing her into doing a dance routine.

"Oh no, Dick. I-I couldn't," she started to stammer. He flicked his palms to her widely, blue eyes blazing with excitement.

"Trust me!"

Kory took a deep breath and kicked off her high heels. The girl lifted her hands above her head and began to twirl faster and faster. Spinning around in a blur of purple, she finally landed in Dick arms into a fast dip, nearly touching the ground.

"OOOOH!" the kids all shouted. Dick took the moment to help Kory to her feet and they began again, leaping and twisting all over the place. He recalled grabbing her by the waist and lifting Kory fully off the ground just before arms crossed and they were twisting back against each other. The acrobatic feats of long ago had been warming up for just tonight, it seemed. With back flips and summersaults, they continued to perform to their hearts' content until the song finally stopped and the lights flashed on.

Everyone burst into thundering applause and several people whistle through their teeth, Gar included. Dick gasped, realizing how he and Kory had just frozen from the music with their bodies literally pressed against each other and slightly damp with perspiration from the dance. Strands of red hair were stuck to Kory's forehead, a flushed look on her face.

"That-was-AWESOME!" Gar shouted the last word and jumping off his feet. Tara added with a waving fist in the air and a war whoop of delight. "You guys kick butt at this, big time," the blonde cheered.

"Thanks," Dick breathed out, wiping his sweaty forehead. "Maybe we should get a drink." He and Kory started out to the refreshment table long enough to cool off.

"Boo-yeah!" Vic said, slapping high fives with Richard. He handed them each a cup of punch and pulled out some chairs. "So once again, the Flying Grayson has done it."

"Where's Raven?" Richard asked.

"Ah, probably outside sulking and saying the party is a waste of time," Gar said. He and Tara were loading up their plates with food on the side. "Which is why she has got to come in and join the party."

"I don't think suggesting 'Stinkball' as a school game went with her," Vic commented. Gar's eyes widened at the comment and he started stacking brownies on his plate, three at a time.

"What? It's a great game and we don't have to worry about a month of dirty laundry in the lockers."

"EW! GAR!" everyone shouted at him.

"What?! It's a good idea," he defended himself, innocently shrugging his shoulders.

Dick took a deep gulp of his punch and the sharp icy coldness almost stung his throat. He and Kory of them decided to stay down and cool off while they watched the rest of the entertainment.

Several kids got on stage and did a mock school routine for humor, depicting Professor Prumbo going through a midlife crisis and teaming up with Dr. Brown to "re-educate" the students using booby trapped doors.

When the mock Dr. Brown got on stage wearing a bright red wig, Union Jack jacket, loud spectacles, and brandishing a cane, Dick snorted up his punch and was laughing too hard to even breath. Everyone was clapping and cheering to see the "students" being attacked by "Biting Books" and other torturous devices just before thwarting the teachers-gone-mad.

"Weeee," Mario and Miguel laughed together. The twin exchange students pulled off their costumes and ran, if not zipped, over to Richard.

"Did you like our performance?" Mario asked with a slight accent.

"Very much indeed," Kory said, clapping her hands together and looking at the short red headed boys with slightly toothless but very cheery smiles.

Miguel giggled and rubbed the top of his red hair. He whispered something into his brother's ear, but not too quietly.

"_¿Ella es una chica hermosa, ella no es?"_he asked Mario, pointing to Kory.

"_Sí, y encantador como un subió."_Mario nodded to Miguel in return.

"I heard that," Dick called from over his shoulder. The twins gulped uneasily.

"¡_Arrepentido! Nosotros no supimos, Amigo_!" they shouted, just before dashing off quickly.

"What did they say?"

"That you're very beautiful and as charming as a rose," Dick said.

Kory's eyebrows went up. "No, don't lie to me," she insisted.

"I'm telling the truth," he said quietly. They looked at each other, heads almost leaning into each other-

_"Hello? Hello, is this thing on_?" a female voice announced from the microphone. A squeal of static followed by a shrieking sound made everyone groan and cover their ears from the noise. The girl with the hair in two buns was tapping away at the microphone impatiently.

"I got, Karen," Vic called from behind the podium. He fused two wires together and flipped a switch. Karen blew into the microphone and and gave Vic the thumbs up.

_"Testing, one two three, testing,"_ she said into the microphone. "_Hello, I'd like everyone's attention please," _she announced. Everyone quieted down for a minute and advanced towards the center of the floor.

_"First, I'd like to thank those that participated in tonight's dance and-"_

"Kareeeeen, baby doll. Hey Kareeeeeen," someone interrupted. Two boys started hooting and howling from the back of the room.

_"SHUT UP!"_ she yelled into the microphone. At once, they complied. A ripple of giggling ran through the room but Karen's eyes flashed once, good enough to silence them easily.

"_On behalf of student council, I would like to thank everyone who participated in tonight's school event. Thanks goes to our fabulous musicians lead by Joey Wilson on the guitar,"_ she pointed to the stage.

The blonde haired boy smiled shyly, green eyes glowing with pride as the kids all cheered for him, including Rose who was standing on a chair and waving with both arms.

_"Thanks goes to the kitchen staff who made this night absolutely delicious, especially beloved Annie,"_ Karen added. The kids clapped politely at this and the cook had stuck her head out of the kitchen long enough to nod at the appreciation given.

"_I'd also like to give tremendous thanks to everyone who helped pull off this event and get the gym all ready,"_ Karen added, rambling off a few names. She glanced down at her note cards and shrugged, then put them away. Karen was about to step back when Vic nudged his way forward, standing just in front of her.

_"And may I add,"_ Vic interrupted, leaning over to the microphone, _"That we've got the best student council president this year. Lets hear it for Karen Beecher!"_

Everyone was clapping louder and longer than before. Some kids got on chairs, but Gar had Dick and everyone cupping their hands to their mouths and chanting:"_Karen, Karen Beecher!"_

Karen's cheeks began to flush with color but she looked clearly pleased with the success and enthusiasm of the school. The young woman took the microphone into her hand and walked across the stage.

_"Now we've come to the grand finale of the evening, our very last dance,"_ she said. Aside from a few groans, the kids were excited. _"May I ask Raven Roth, to please come up here?"_

"RAVEN! RAVEN!" the chanting had now shifted and everyone was banging on the tables with clenched fists.

A remarkable shade of pink appeared against her gray skin. The girl's cupped hands covered her blushing cheeks. "No, I couldn't," she said flatly. "I just couldn't." Raven shook her head and remained in her seat.

Everyone else sighed reluctantly at her refusal, but Dick found himself leaning over the table and speaking to her very seriously.

"Didn't you tell me that we should find fulfillment in life? That we can't let people down?" he asked her. "We're all counting on you to try."

Her head came up at once, purple tinted eyes wide and clearly moved from his words. Raven nodded. Slowly, she got to her feet and walked towards the stage.

The music began again; soft and lingering. Joey's fingers nimbly stroked the chords on his guitar as a breathtaking slow song that wound around the room.

Raven took the microphone, closed her eyes ,and opened her mouth. Her usual low voice was suddenly raised high like a bird taking flight in a sweet clear tone, clear as a bell. Everyone was captivated by her first flawless note that held out, just before she smoothly followed into the rest of her song.

"Um, Dick?" Kory asked softly. Her hand was already on top of his. "Would you like to…."

He opened up his arms and she simply fell into them as they glided across the dance floor. Dick felt his body move with Kory's into gentle swaying movements. His ears drank in the music, his senses savored the scent of her strawberry-scented hair, and his hand closed around her own warm one.

Now her eyes closed as she lightly rested her head against his shoulder, and let out a dreamy happy sigh of delight. He swallowed, realizing the top of her head just fit into the curve under his neck. Her skin felt soft and smooth as a rose's petal, her breath was gentle and lulling like a child.

After what seemed like just a few moments, Raven's song had ended and her lips sealed. The lights slowly came back on with the rippling sound of people clapping. Dick hardly noticed that they had come again to the center of attention.

He was with Kory and there was nothing else he would give up for this night.

A-A-A

"I'm glad I have a key," she whispered softly when Dick's motorcycle pulled up to Kory's house. "I don't want to wake anyone else up." Dick walked her to the door and they stood there, face to face, bathed in the yellow lights that flooded the porch.

"Well, I hope you, uh, had a good time," Dick said sheepishly. His feet were getting a funny tingling feeling in them.

"I had a sensational time, Dick," she smiled drowsily. Kory managed to smother a yawn, putting her gloved hand to her mouth. "Forgive me," she apologized. "But it was lovely, truly. Your friends are also so wonderful and kind."

"They're your friends too now, Kory," he said, taking a step closer to her. "From now on, you'll be with us. You'll have a place where you belong in Jump City."

There came a lingering moment when her eyes were taking on a rippling spiral flecked with gold. And he starred back, unable to break the silence and the caressing breeze that tugged the edge of her gown and ruffled his own hair.

Dick felt the tingling feeling rising up into the rest of his body. "K-K-Kory," he stuttered out awkwardly.

"Yes, Dick?" she asked.

"I-I don't know what to say," he stammered. Kory put one finger to his mouth, silencing him immediately. Her face was now very close to him when she stepped closer to him. Her red hair grazed against the side of his cheek, making him quiver all over.

"Sometimes, words do not need to be said," Kory's breathless voice whispered into his ear.

Soft sweet lips pressed against his own mouth and Dick was lost within the kiss, their arms wrapped up tightly around each other in the moment. Warmth rushed into every part of his body and sent his head swirling into the clouds and brimming with sunlight.

Kory pulled back from him reluctantly, but with a playful smile on her face. He watched her with a dreamy gaze when she carefully opened the door and stepped inside. Kory turned around one last time to look at Dick. "Goodnight, my brave prince," she bid time before closing the door softly behind her.

His parents were up watching T.V when he came home. Mary had fallen asleep on the couch with her head in her husband's lap, a blanket covering the both of them. John lifted his head up to see his son walk in-or rather, woozily drag himself in, cradling his red helmet almost lovingly in his arms.

"You're not drunk, are you?" John called from the couch.

"Dad, you'll have to pull me off the ceiling," Dick announced, placing his helmet on the counter. "Because I think I've followed an angel up to heavne."

"That good, huh?" John said.

"Even better," Dick insisted. He kicked off his shoes and headed up the stairs.

"G'night son," John called to the stairwell.

Feet quickly pattered back down much to the father's surprise. His son hugged him and then bent down to kiss his mother on her forehead.

"Good night, Mom. Good night, Dad."

Once upstairs, Dick flopped down his bed and let his eyelids close just before dissolving into cool tranquility for the night. In his dreams, he and Kory would be flying forever over the rooftops and into the rising sun.

A-A-A

_BRRRRRRRIIIIINNG!_

Students flooded out of classrooms and into the corridors. Gar was struggling to keep up with strapping Vic and long-legged Kory.

"What do you call a cow with no legs?" Gar asked Kory. She put a finger to her temple in thought.

"I don't know. What?"

"Ground beef!"

Gar hooted all the way to the library, slapping his thighs with pleasure. Vic sighed and only shook his head. Kory still looked puzzled.

Richard was in the library copying some work down. He looked up to hear laughter and see his friends in the doorway.

"Dick, we're heading to the cafeteria," Vic said. "Wanna come?"

"I'll catch up in a few minutes," he said. Dick licked his index finger and turned a page. "This stuff is really interesting."

"That looks sooooo boring," Gar droned. "What's so great about the 'tangled up' problem?"

"It's called the quantum entanglement problem," Dick corrected him. "And it's a rule in physics."

Gar just moaned and put his hands on his head. "Careful, don't overload just yet," Vic said, patting his friend on the head. "We'll save you a burrito, Dick."

"Thanks."

Dick's friends headed off to lunch, leaving him to enjoy a few minutes of scientific experiments.

_THNK!_

Dick looked up from the textbook.

_THNK! THNK!_

He couldn't concentrate with that sound going on in the background—as if someone was making an impact into a wall. Puzzle at the sudden occurrence, he pushed his book aside and walked over to the window. He opened it up and stuck his head out to investigate.

A-A-A

Dick was startled, and maybe even a little scared at the encounter. He had just followed the sound to outside where in a corner of the school field where someone was preoccupied with target practice. The young man who had just fitted his bow with another arrow stopped long enough to look at Dick.

They were about the same height and had similar features but the newby had the start of a scruffy goatee on his chin that matched his short red hair. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up revealing the toned arms of a soldier in training.

Dick dug into his mind for the stranger's name—but it wasn't coming up. That might be what was making him uncomfortable inside. He suddenly wished he was back inside reading about physics or hanging out with his friends.

"Do I know you?" Dick asked slowly.

"Maybe," the teen shrugged. He raised the bow and took aim again. The arrow nearly screamed through the air with its speed just before landing in the perfect bull's-eye target.

Dick found himself clapping with enthusiasm even if he was the only one around. The young man uncorked a grin and stuck out a hand. "My name is Roy Harper."

"I'm Dick Grayson," he introduced himself. The handshake was warm and polite, but when they made contact, a streak of conscience flashed in the back of his mind, teasing it.

"You all right?" Roy asked.

"Um yeah, I'm fine," Dick said, trying to brush off the weird feeling. "You're really good at that, you know."

"Thanks, I try my best," Roy said, proudly pressing a thumb to his chest. "You also like archery?"

"I don't know, I never really tried," Dick admitted.

"Here, I'll show you," Roy offered. He handed the bow and arrow to Dick and positioned himself behind the black-haired teen.

"Now raise your arms like this-that's it- and keep both eyes open. You can't see well otherwise," Roy instructed. He tapped Dick on the back. "Good posture, too. Can't compete without good backbone, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," Dick repeated. And the funny thing was, he _did_know. Roy's words were fitting into his head like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle.

"No matter how fast the arrow goes, it has to be on aim," Roy added.

"Right. Eyes on the goal," Dick nodded, licking his lips. He took a deep breath and pulled back the arrow. Dick counted to three and released it.

_THNK!_

His arrow hit the outer circle. Dick frowned in frustration.

"Don't be so glum, that's great for a beginner," Roy assured. "Most kids don't even make the target, or they hit the teacher in the butt."

Dick managed a weak smile. "I know. But I always do the best I can."

"So do your best," Roy offered. "It's only a game."

_Only a game?_ These words, along with another tingle of lightning in his head, had somehow made a in impression on Dick. The combination of suspicious and doubt was making his stomach start to knot up and his chest get hollow.

He tried to distract himself with some other items on the table where the arrows lay.

"What are these?" he asked, picking one up. It was a curved piece of metal no longer than the length of his hand, and painted red. Both ends had sharp tips and smooth curves like razor sharp knives.

"Those? Oh, they're batteranges," Roy informed him. "Most of the kids don't even touch them."

But the small weapon felt right when fitted into the curve of his hand. Instinctively, Dick drew his hand back in preparation to throw it.

"Batterangs are lethal if you can't handle 'em right," Roy cautioned. "I call them _dangerous toys_ myself. But some of the best masters use them-"

_THUNK!_

The batterang hit the target in the bull's eye.

Dick starred at the target and then back at his hand. Did he just do that?

"Who do you think you are?" Roy demanded.

"W-what?" Dick stuttered.

Roy repeated the question in a harsher tone. "I said, just who do you think you are?"

Dick didn't like his tone or the question. "I told you, I'm Dick Grayson," he stated flatly.

"Is that so?" Roy said, almost as a threat. "Brilliant. Dick Grayson knows how to throw a batterang like a professional. I wonder if he believes everything that's in front of his eyes."

"What are you babbling about?" Dick suddenly snapped at him. "Of course I believe what's in front of my eyes. What I see, I know is real!"

"So you'll just believe whatever people tell you and not ask questions," Roy replied dryly. "You'll just take orders from authority, is that it?"

"No, I didn't say that," Dick tried to defend himself. He found himself grabbing the lapels of Roy's shirt in anger. "Just what are you getting at, Roy? Tell me! Now!"

Roy was unfazed by the threat. "Finally. You're starting to think like you should."

Dick released his shirt. "I don't know what you're talking about," he retorted. "I can't be in the wrong place because I have everything I need right here."

"Everything you want? Or everything you need?" As if the day wasn't strange enough, Roy had produced Dick's textbook from out of nowhere and handed it to him, challenging Dick to look at him.

Dick took the book into his hands and opened it up. His eyes scanned the pages but suddenly narrowed in frustration. The words were a jumbled mess of random letters that he couldn't make heads or tails of. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and tried to read the words. Again, his eyes only met jibberish and scrawls.

"What the hell," he started to say. Dick flipped through more pages with annoyance, but the same nonsense flipped from page to page. He slammed the book shut and thrust it to the ground. Dick just jerked his head up to see Roy looking at the front of the school.

The letters running across the doorway: IWUEN GPEMCT UQPOIJB.

There was now no doubt that heart was racing up uncommonly fast. An almost painful beat was hammering into his mind. This couldn't be, could it? How could he have gone on this long without seeing words like this? Why couldn't he just read?

_Unless,__ he thought, __I've__ been _taking all of the reading for granted.

Whenever he looked into a comic book, he was staring at the lavish colors on the page and not what the characters were saying. When he got a perfect score back on his paper, the words and ideas had just flown smoothly out of his head and onto his paper. But never did he have to actually think or even rack his brains to interpret the words.

_Reading is a fundamental part of the right side of the brain but dreams come from the left side and-_

Then it hit him like a powerful fist slamming into his chest.

_It's impossible to read something in a dream._

As if on cue, the school intercom system blazed out loud and clear, "_Richard Grayson, please report to the office. Richard Grayson, please report to the office."_

The timing was the last thing Dick knew had to be warning of what was to come. And following that scary but strong feeling, he turned towards Roy with a look of concern.

Roy nodded to him. "Go on, get out of here. I'll cover for you," he assured Dick.

Seeing Dick hesitate, Roy gave him a hard shove to the shoulder. "You heard me, go! Do you want to make a run for it or not?" He pointed to the lawn where Dick could see Principal Wilson and Professor Prumbp coming closer towards the grounds.

"Once they find you, you'll be done for," Roy said, as if he was lifting thoughts directly from Dick's head. "This may be your only chance to get away."

"Okay." Dick grabbed a handful of the batterangs and slipped them into the pocket. He couldn't help but get one last look at the elusive redhead who, for all Dick knew, could have been his doppelganger.

"Who are you really?" Dick asked Roy.

"A friend," came the answer, followed by a last hard shove. "Now move!"

A-A-A

Dick could still hear the school paging for him as he got on his bike and pumped off, back home. Where was he supposed to go? What was he supposed to do? Roy didn't leave him any instructions. He'd have to device a plan, some kind of strategy, to find out what to do next.

Pulling into the driveway, Dick noticed two police cars parked outside. Not a good sign.

Instead of coming through the front, he leaned the bike against the wall and tiptoed around the back. Richard opened the back kitchen door just a tiny crack and put his ear to it, listening attentively.

"But Dick's a good student and son, he'd never just run away," he heard his mother say in a worried tone.

"Ma'am, we're doing everything we can," the voice of an office said, trying to soothe her. "And we just want to find your son and bring him home, that's all."

_That's all? No way, not in my case._

"We have six squad cars on this side of town, and we'll be searching further north, in case he headed to Gotham City," added a different voice, presumably another cop. "Maybe he went to Mr. Wayne's house?"

"No, I've called Bruce," Mary sighed unhappily. "He's not there."

Dick decided to take this moment to make a run for it. His best shot-and his instincts-were telling him to go as far west as possible. But he'd be exhausting his legs and breath if he biked that far. Instead, Dick turned the knob of the garage, slowly rotating it and pressing the door open as softly as possible.

A slow creaking sound was heard, but that was all. Dick tiptoed into the garage, hoping that the policemen and his mother couldn't hear his heart pounding from the outside. His stomach was twisting itself over painfully, lest the slightest sound betray him.

He placed his hands on the motorcycle and began to nudge it towards the door. A slight scraping sound was heard from the tires on the pavement, but that was all.

_RUNK!_

The metal noisily scrapped against the side of his mother's car. Dick cursed between his teeth.

"Say, did you hear something?" he heard them talking from inside. Footsteps were getting louder and louder. Dick's mind raced for an explanation and attack plan. By the time the cops had opened up the door to the garage, he had armed himself with a hockey stick and was backing out towards the exit.

"Now just a minute, son," one of them called to him. "We just want you to step inside-"

"Get back," Dick growled. "Get back now!"

Both cops ignored him and ran into the boy. Dick whacked one on the head before delivering sidekick. He felt arms wrap around his chest, trying to grab him from behind. Richard drove his elbow hard into the second cop's stomach before smacking the hockey stick upward, injuring his jaw.

"Dick!" he heard his mother cry. She was standing in the doorway, a hand stretched out to him.

"Dick, please," she begged softly. "Please stop it, darling. You're hurting me."

Her words, so soft and tender, had an impact on Dick. The frenzy had become lifeless, the stick dropped out of his hand. Both cops nursed their injures and looked at Dick who had a glazed look on his face as he starred at his mother.

Mary stretched out her hands to him.

"Come here, Dick, it's all right," she said in a crooning soothing voice. He felt his mind start to melt and his feet take him closer to his mother. He wanted to be warm and safe again, not scared like a fugitive."

"Yes that's it," she coaxed him gently. "Come here, my little robin."

Her last word echoed into the darkest part of his mind, driving all the cozy feelings out him. Dick was filled with a sense of horror and fear, but tremendous strength as well. The memory was paiful but he held onto it, let it restore iron in his body and courage in his heart.

He made his fists tighten into clenched ones and shook his head. The young man took a step back away from Mary.

"I'm sorry," he said as firmly as he could. "But you're not my mother."

Giving each cop a hard shove in the stomach first, he grabbed the motorcycle's handlebars and forced himself to shove it out of the garage with superhuman strength. Richard nearly ground his grip off but he forced it to come to life like no other time before.

The motorcycle speed off like a bullet shot out of a gun. Dick could barely hear the woman crying out his name just before it died in the exhaust fumes and roaring engine.

The screaming sound of sirens was coming closer. Two police cars were already on the road and tailing him.

Richard fished into his backpack and took out a handful of batterangs. There were five of them, and eight tires. Perfect calculations clicked in his head and he didn't dare to question why. With perfect aim, he threw them towards the speeding cars.

The tiny pieces of metal hit the tires and made the cars swerve right and left. One car slammed into the other, making both cop vehicles skid to a halt.

"What in tarnation!" shouted one policeman to another. "You okay, Matt?"

"Yeah," his friend grumbled, struggling with his seatbelt. "How the hell did that kid get past us?"

They watched the spark of red that was Richard speed off and disappear over the asphalt road.

"I dunno," the first cop said. "That kid moves like Robin."

A-A-A

The sun was setting low on Jump City. Behind the snaking cars that drifted down the highway, a flaming ball of crimson was dipping down past clouds, painting the sky in shades of pink and purple.

He didn't have time to admire the view. Wind blew his hair into his eyes. He kept his teeth clenched together and his head low down. He was hungry, thirsty, and tired, but he didn't dare stop know. He was furious and fiercely determined to finish this tonight. Tonight he would find the answers.


	4. Chapter Four

_"Car 94, car 94,"_ the buzzing tone crackled into Matt's car. He brought the receiver to his mouth. His partner looked on while the police car sped along the highway.

"Go ahead, Jack."

_"We got a lead on the runaway juvenile leading up the Bayside Bridge of the city, but things are kind of thinning out now."_

Mat frowned and glanced at his partner. "Right, let's go over the facts. Fifteen year old kid, black hair, five foot three. Richard Grayson just ran away from school today at 1:35 PM and was spotted on a red motorcycle leaving town. No sign of him entering Star City just yet, but-"

"Found him!" his partner yelled. The car swerved a second just before coming to a halt on the side of the highway. The cops got out and peered over the metal railing where the bay lay before their feet.

"What'd I tell, ya, Matt?" the first one said. "I said I found him."

Or rather, found _it_. The cops eased down the slippery pile of rocks and walked towards the edge of the sand where land just barely touched the lapping waters of the shores to Jump City. A red motorcycle lay on its side, halfway embedded in the sand like some injured sprawling animal. A trail of footprints led to the water and just stopped.

"Think the kid might have, ya know… tried to put a hole in it?" the first cop suggested.

Matt frowned and shook his head. "His folks said he was happy. I don't know why he'd try to drown himself."

There was silence between the cops. Crickets cheeped and cars zoomed by behind them.

"Wait, do you hear something?" Matt said. He put a finger to his lips and strained for silence.

Sure enough, faint sounds of water lapping accompanied the constant thrusting beat of some splashing could be heard coming from the bay. Matt shined his light across the water, his eyes nearly squinted shut to see what was up ahead. Something was swimming across the bay towards a tiny rock island that was lodged in the middle of the water.

Something? Or. . someone?

A-A-A

Dick hadn't even bothered to take off his shoes or jacket. He had just run to the beach and without a second thought, taken the perfect plunge into the water. At once the cold salty liquid stung in his eyes, but it was a small price to pay for what he wanted. Dick started the butterfly crawl slowly, and then accelerated his pace when he heard the sound of police cars coming. At once he had forced his aching legs and arms to continue kicking and tugging away without mercy at the water.

Black hair whipped around his head in the water and thoughts turned over and over in his mind.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached his destination. Dick pulled his body out of the water, crawling on his hands and knees. He dropped his tired body on the sticky sand bank and rested his head down, too tired to move on. Air never felt better in his lungs and land never felt so good being hugged under his body.

But he knew that his rest would be shortly enjoyed. Exhausted, Dick lifted up his face from the ground and wiped the sand off his wet cheek. He got to his knees and pushed down to propel himself up onto his feet. His sneakers made a sick squelching sound when he took two steps forward.

He tilted his head up. His stomach sank down into his toes. It just wasn't there!

Whatever he knew was supposed to be standing on that rock in the bay had been replaced by an ancient rundown lighthouse. Dick stared up at that awful looking rusty cylinder shaped building and shook his head.

"No," he said softly, his fingers curling into tight fists. He had come too far, worked too hard, and lost too much to turn back now. Dick ran to the lighthouse and ripped open the moss 0overed door.

Taking the rickety stairs two at a time, he forced his way up the rotating staircase until he had reached the top of the lighthouse. At last, he came to the small room where a cracked glass box stood in the center of the cobwebbed place. He glanced around, making sure not to tread on the other shards of broken glass, loose bricks, and bits of trash.

Dick sucked in a breath and did his best to force down the burning rage that was starting to rumble between his ribs. Why the hell couldn't he recall what things were supposed to be, what he remembered about that other life?

A scuffling made Dick take a step back. Two rats jumped out of a tin can and scurried away, making him stagger back to the wall.

"No," he repeated in a much more violent tone. "No, no NO!" Dick shouted this time. He grabbed a brick and hurled it against the wall. Immediately, part of the wall crumbled into pieces of stone, sending clouds of dust around Dick's feet.

"Arrrrgggh!" he snarled, pulling at his hair and kicking at the old walls. "This isn't supposed to be this way! This can't be the truth!" he yelled.

"You're not well, Mr. Grayson," a cool voice replied behind him.

Richard lowered his hands and slowly turned around. Lo and behold, there was Robin leaning in the doorway casually. The same red tunic, same yellow lined cape, and same black mask that Dick recognized from the television news report.

Robin emerged from the shadows, a playful smirk on his face as he leered at Dick.

"You!" he shouted, pointing a finger in accusation. "You're the one who did this to me, didn't you?"

When Robin did nothing, Dick charged for him with a snarl. The Boy of Wonder bent over, causing Dick to trip and get knocked against a wall. Robin grabbed him by the lapels and delivered a powerful blow across the jaw. Dick forced himself to attack and lifted his foot in a side kick, knocking Robin down for the first time.

Robin wiped the spit off his mouth and stood up, laughing aloud.

"What's so funny?" Richard demanded, raising his balled up fists.

"You need help, Mr. Grayson," Robin smiled at him. "Professional help, in my opinion." From his utility belt, he withdrew a syringe. Dick recoiled at once, recognizing the menacing danger that lurked within that very tip of the fine sharp needle.

Slowly, he began to pace around the room. Robin followed his footsteps and the boys were circling each other, looking like two animals preparing for a tense fight.

"Please, Dick. Try to understand," Robin drawled out. "This isn't going to hurt at all, unless you refuse to cooperate."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," Dick spat out. "I want answers from you. Now what's going on here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the masked boy taunted.

"Yes you do. Somehow, I don't know how, but you're behind all of this," Dick said. He noticed a crowbar lying on the opposite side of the room and began slow easy steps towards it, not taking his eyes off of Robin.

"I knew something was off when I tried to read those books. And I know that this place is off as well. This is—or was—my home."

Robin threw back his head and gave a spiteful laugh. "A home? In this rotten old dump? Now I know you're delusional, Mr. Grayson. Why would you leave your beautiful home back in the city for a place like this?"

"Because-because," Dick sputtered, fumbling for an explanation. He stood up with blue eyes blazing at Robin.

"Because this is a dream," he said out loud. "And you've replaced my real life with a fake one!"

He dove for the crowbar and his fingers gripped around the metal. Robin had already seized Dick's arm and was about to plunge the needle into his skin. At that very moment, Dick swung the crowbar through the air and brought it down upon Robin's head.

There was a sickening cracking sound and Robin screamed in pain, dropping the syringe. The small tube of liquid fell to the ground and smashed, joining all the other broken glass pieces at their feet. Robin clutched his bleeding head between his hands.

"You little brat," he growled. Robin released his bloodied hands and ran towards Dick. Both boys crashed not each other, struggling for a grip on the crowbar.

Dick felt himself getting pushed back towards the open window. His feet were still slippery, scooting him closer and closer. If he wasn't careful, he'd fall out and go flying downward, into the ground.

A flash of lightning stuck across the sky, followed by a rumbling sound that could only mean thunder. Dick looked at Robin's masked face and dug into his own strength, forcing himself to push back.

A single spotlight snapped across Dick's face. He blinked from the harsh light and looked down with horror. Several police cars were at the base of the lighthouse. One had a megaphone to his mouth.

_"Richard Grayson, we have the place surrounded. We don't want to hurt you, just come on down,"_ he shouted out loud.

"Do you hear that, Dick?" Robin hissed to him. "That's your call. They're coming for you, not me." A fighting staff appeared in his right hand, knocking Dick off his feet again. He landed against the wall, but dove into the air and flipped over in a superb maneuver from long years ago of trapeze training.

"Shut up and fight," Dick snapped. The staff lashed back and forth, but he dodged the whipping metal much to Robin's disgust. Just as it seemed like he might get struck again, Dick grabbed the metal end and swung Robin across the room, knocking the costumed caper to the window.

He grabbed Robin by the shoulders and forced him down on the window ledge.

Robin tried to wrestle a way out but it was a losing battle. Adrenaline was pumping into Dick now, far too much for him to stop acting like a madman. He began to shake the Boy Wonder who was trying to get his hands around Dick's neck.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dick shaking hands came to Robin's face. Trembling fingers were barely an inch from that black mask. And finally, Dick's fingers pinched on the mask and ripped it off. What he saw made him give a scream of fright and jump back.

Robin had only one eye! Where his right eye should have been was just a blank space of pale-colored flesh. The left eye was black and beady like a hawk; it seemed to stare at Dick with a sinister power that he felt a shudder in his bones.

"Heh heh heh," Robin chuckled. He got up and lifted a hand into the air. Between his gloved fingers was a small compact. The compact landed on the ground and exploded into a bang. Dick found himself coughing painfully, eyes blinded by thick white smoke.

"HA HA HA!" the laughter continued through the smoke. Dick strained his tearing eyes and waved his hands to clear the fog. But he felt an icy knife twisting in his stomach at the newest surprise that night.

The laughter had gotten deeper and deeper. Now the sinister sound of amusement was not the gleeful laugh of a teenager, but the deep chuckling of a grown man.

Dick looked down to see a pair of heavy metal-tipped boots stepping towards him from the smoke. The outline of a new figure was becoming more visible. It was someone taller than his father and more muscular than Victor. Dick wanted to run away, but his body was paralyzed with fear and his feet seemed nailed to the floor.

At last the smoke cleared revealing a person who appeared to be more machine than man; a powerfully-built man encased in black uniform and steel guards. The one-eyed helmeted mask leered at Dick. And seeing the boy's horrified face, the man laughed again, his whole body shaking slightly from the clear amusement he had in Dick's terror.

The teen's voice had become a dry whisper of fear. "Who are you?"

"Come come, Richard. You must be exhausted from that journey," the man said in a mocking tone. "Or do you want to keep hurting yourself in a futile chase?"

"Hurt," Dick said blankly. He dug his nails into his palms, scraping into his mind to recollect something of that _other_life that he was so sure he had. Whoever this man was, Dick remembered one thing: that he was the enemy.

"Slade," he said at last. Once that puzzle piece had snapped into order, he felt other tiny pieces that were once floating around his mind slowly draw together, forming a new picture.

"You're the enemy," Dick said aloud, somewhat dazed from shock. "And you've build this dream world. So you must know everything about me right now."

"Not necessarily," Slade said smoothly. Hands locked behind his back, he began to pace around the room. The boy's body edged tensely, waiting for his adversary to strike back. But he didn't, at least not yet.

"The mechanical device that is operating on your mind right now doesn't require exterior knowledge to create illusions. Rather, it merely fabricates the story from your personal thoughts. I did nothing, young man. Your own desires created this reality that you exist in right now."

Dick felt sick inside. His own emotions had done this?

"NO!" he shouted. The man turned his head, shifting the eyeless black side to the orange side. Dick could feel Slade was smiling cruelly under his mask.

"You never want to admit your errors, do you?" he taunted. "But search your feelings; you know it's the truth. You wanted this world."

The boy's eyes grew wide from his words. He knew there may be only a solution by doing something he would have loathed to do otherwise and that was to plea to his enemy.

"Make it stop," Dick begged. "Tell me how to wake up."

Slade shook his head. "Impossible. This world was created within your own mind, within the boundaries of your own desires. You have done the impossible and there is no escape."

Dick had begun to back up towards the door but Slade held up a hand to command him to stop. At once, he stopped.

"There's no need to be scared. I'm not here to torment you anymore." The villain's voice had become surprisingly calm. "Don't you want to live happily ever after?"

"Not if it's some stupid storybook!" Dick snapped at him. "Or if you're the one put it there!"

His adversary laughed, low rumbling laugh that made the hairs on Dick neck start to rise.

"But it's a perfect story, a most excellent one. Just look at what you have." Slade drew out a remote and pushed a button. The cracked glass panes instantly smoothed into clear panels where Dick could see moving images of his life playing out before him.

"You have a family," the masked man began. The panels showed Mary Grayson holding a potted plant while her husband's arms were clasped around his waist in a loving embrace.

"You have friends."

Panels shifted like playing cards. Gar was teasing Raven, grinning white pearly teeth at her. Tara was giggling and holding on to his arm. Vic was flashing a victory sign, looking right at Richard with a bold confidant star. They all looked so happy that Dick felt a deep ache inside, wanting to touch the panel and join them.

"And of course, you have love."

Kory's radiant face was lighting up inside of the panel, the most enchanting smile on her lips and eyes half=closed in a dreamy look. Her hair was dancing with a life of its own, the soft red sliding against her tanned skin.

"Dick, please stay with me," she whispered from the panel. Her hand extended out to him, coaxing him forward.

He couldn't resist at all, his feet took a step forward and his hand reached out to her.

"You have someone who needs you. Don't let it slip away," Slade's voice coaxed from behind him.

"Come to me, Dick," Kory pleaded. "Come to me."

"I'm coming," he repeated quietly. His hand was almost touching her, he could feel her fingers intertwining with his own, pulling him back into that wonderful sun-bathed dream…

_A girl with red hair was being hauled off the T-shaped building._ _He jumped off the roof and reached out for her leg. But he missed! He watched her being sucked up onto the spaceship and felt his body about to plunge into the water. Lighting reflexes forced him to fire the grappling hook, which stuck to the underside of the ship. Arms gripped the metal plates as he hung on for dear life, refusing to give up. _

Dick's arm snapped back as if he had just touched a flaming surface. "No!" he screamed, clutching his head as the memories poured forth, streaming into his brain. The names burned there into his mind, strong and clear and bright, and he knew her name. Starfire, of course! How on earth could he forgive himself for even trying to forget her name?

He forced his head up and glared at Slade. "I won't live in lies, no matter how great you make them!" Dick yelled.

The man glared at Richard and clasped his hands together. "Is that so?" he demanded.

Slade parted his hands and hot thick flames burst from his palms, swirling around the room until Dick was encased in a ring of fire. He whirled around in a frantic search for an exit but could only see the villain and the licking flames encompass the room.

"Is this what you want to remember?" the masked man hissed, needling Richard in his injured memories. Through the flames Dick could see different memories taking shapes and forms. But these were painful ones from the dark crevices of his mind.

The circus cord had snapped. His mother and father fell to the ground and remained cold and silent forever. He was a mere child, slumped on the floor of the circus ring, unable to do anything but weep in his newfound loneliness.

Bruce Wayne's cheerful face was replaced with the harsh cold mouth of Batman. His entire body was cloaked in black and the bitterness of death had turned him frosty and threatening, No matter how hard Dick would try to cheer him up, he would always remain brooding and ruthless.

Raven was snarling, fighting to resist the demons that were lurking inside of her. Victor's body was shackled into metal, a head wired with bits of technology sank heavily in depression. Tara had become a trembling girl with horrible powers. She was floating on top of a crater wearing a metallic suit of armor and smiling cruelly as she hurled rocks at terrified people.

_Kory…_

"You have to rescue her time and time again," the man drawled out with a shake of his head. "The alien girl, if you recall, was so naïve and petty. She was always an annoying. You had to rescue Kory time and time again, but what did she ever do for you-"

"Her name is STARFIRE!" Dick called out."Don't you _ever_ call her by any other name."

"Temper temper, young man," he taunted the boy. "You should really be careful."

New images appeared in the fires. And he saw himself arguing with his friends. They kept insisting that he was overworking himself. They shook their heads when he ran around, fighting as hard as he could to keep chaos from erupting again. And when he threatened them if they didn't help, his very own friends would knock him unconscious and tie him up.

"Now, you have two options," Slade said very calmly and coldly as he walked up to Dick and gripped him tightly by the arm. The fingers curled up tightly into the boy's arms, nearly cutting off his circulation.

"You can accept your desires and dreams and I will leave you alone. Just imagine how that would feel, Robin. A life without me torturing you, haunting you, or giving you nightmares and bruised limbs."

His breath had been stolen away. The thought of living without those terrible frustrations would lift a weight off his chest for eternity. It was something his mind blissfully wanted to savor just as much as the happy dreams he had been experiencing until now.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked in a very decisive tone.

The pounding sound of footsteps was being heard from below. Dick heard muffled shouts coming from under his feet accompanied by breaking doors. He realized that the police were coming from him.

Slade released his grip on Dick and stepped back. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Or do you want to spend the rest of your dream in Arkham Asylum?" he threatened.

Dick didn't answer. Beads of sweat were popping out on his forehead, stinging his eyes with salty water from the intense heat.

"Stop fighting it," Slade ordered him. "There's no way out."

The boy gazed at the room that was consuming itself in the flames, then at Slade, then back at the single window glowing blue sky against the red fire.

"You're wrong," Dick declared. He leaped over the circle of fire, raced to the window, and threw it open. Fresh air poured over his face, fanning away the sweat. He managed to get both feet on the ledge and stand up on the thin strip of metal.

"There _is_ a way out and I'm going to take it."

"Not so fast, Robin," Slade threatened sharply. "This isn't just any ordinary dream. What it it's real? What if everyone else is real?"

Dick glanced down. Nothing but ten stories of air separated his skull from the ground. The shock alone would kill him even if he didn't collapse onto one of the squad cars. The wind whipped around his shivering body and through his damp clothes impatiently. It seemed to be coaching him to follow his instincts.

"What if you are wrong?" Slade thundered at him.

"Then at least I'll know one thing," Richard said from the window.

He turned back to see Slade, face to face. Blazing blue eyes locked with his black sphere.

"No more nightmares." Dick's knees bent down just before he took a deep breath and jumped off out of the window.

He heard Slade shout something from behind him, but it was swallowed up in the wind that whistled around Dick and screamed in his ears. Sand, air, stars, buildings, and grass were all rotating around his face in a giant whirling ball of colors and sensations.

He waited for his body to hit the ground, but it was taking longer than he thought, as if time had slowed down. Everything was getting darker and colder by the minute. He felt his head give a sharp tug in the opposite direction. He felt his body thrash around like it was being ripped by six different directions.

He shut his eyes and screamed as loud as he could muster.

A-A-A

Robin opened his eyes and gasped for breath. He had a splitting headache. Perspiration was gathering around his face but kept off his eyes because his mask was still in place.

Hot white lights snapped overhead, making him squint from the glare. He raised a fist to brush his face, but such an action appeared impossible. He twisted his head to see his arms shackled to a metal table with iron clamps.

At once he noticed the irritating buzzing sound in his ear and shook his head. Something that was metal and circular in shape was fit over his head. Several wires had been taped to his skull and face,

He began to struggle against the bonds without much success.

Flicking a finger, a tiny metal rod protruded from Robin's gloved index finger. He began to pick the lock on the metal cuff slowly. Finally, it snapped open.

He knocked the metal helmet off his head, ripping off the tiny wires and setting the rest of his body free. Rest was short-lived when he realized his surroundings.

He had just been clamped down onto an operation table. Several of Slade's ninja droids were positioned around the room and had only started moving once he got off the table.

Robin had little time to react. He jumped back over the metal bed and tipped it forward, causing droids to crash into each other. Robin gasped quickly, pressing a hand to his chest to calm his raggedly beating heart. His knees were knocking against each other loudly. If he didn't get something to drink, he knew he'd pass out from dehydration.

What had happened that made him so weak and drained out?

There wasn't time for an explanation. He hurled down a smoke bomb to stall the droids just before running out of the room and down a corridor. Robin skid to a halt, searching for an exit. If this was a familiar scenario, he'd have to take stairs or an elevator to find a way out.

Without further distractions, Robin switched corridors and came to a ladder. His eye fell on a small stream of water trickling out of a pipe in the wall. He fell before it with cupped hands and gathered the water in his palms. Sipping carefully, the water flowed into his parched mouth and down his dry throat, quenching the thirst. It gave him enough strength to climb up the ladder and pry open the manhole that had been clamped shut.

Robin climbed through the round hole, hoisted himself up, and prepared to seal off the exit.

"Sleep well, Robin?"

The manhole landed back down with a loud BANG noise clumsily.

Slade was standing there in the doorway, one hand behind his back and the other toying with one of his metallic explosives.

Robin, on any other occasion, would have been willing to charge at Slade in a snarl of righteous fury, armed with his staff and with anger in his eyes. But now, he just stared at his enemy, too exhausted to fight but with enough gumption to question.

"Why did you do that to me?" he demanded flatly.

Slade cocked his head to the side sharply.

"You have a great deal of nerve to ask me that," he said in a tone of disgust. It was a far cry from his usual malevolent amusement that he used to toy with Robin.

"I was willing to give you whatever life you desired, so long as you would submit to me."

"It's always been about me, hasn't it?" Robin asked.

"Always," Slade repeated. "I wanted you to serve me and you rebelled. I sent a small girl to destroy your team and you defeated her. My implanted toxins could have scared you to death but you resisted the effect."

"Now I know that victory would not be a complete triumph if it came so easily. I wanted you to be tested in your convictions again. A battle of the mind is superior to a battle of the body."

"Looks like you lost," Robin breathed out.

"Perhaps," Slade said. "But only the battle. The war goes on."

He pressed a button and the exit door slide open. Robin was astonished as Slade stepped aside, allowing Robin a possible way out of the laboratory. The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You're worn out because your body has been draining itself of physical needs while you've been asleep. There's no purpose in fighting you now, at least. Another day, Robin. Another day we'll meet and face in combat."

Hesitantly, Robin stepped forward. He could have held back and tried to fight but he knew that in Slade's own twisted "code of honor" there remained a shred of respect for Robin. If he meant his word, he'd keep it for the Titan's leader. And never would he allow Robin to die unless it was on his own terms. That alone was insurance for Robin's ability to get out of the place alive.

Robin stopped quickly, avoiding Slade's glare as he looked down at the boy from the doorway. "Why? Why this way?" Robin dared to ask.

"I wanted to test your resistance, young man, but my assumptions were incorrect. I underestimated your willpower," Slade said."You willingly chose an imperfect reality over ecstasy."

Robin slowly walked past his enemy and to the door. They stood back to back against each other.

"Am I that much of a nuisance to you?"

"You are either the most foolish boy or the shrewdest young man I have ever known," came the voice from behind Robin. "And perhaps both in the end."

Robin had to bite his tongue from saying anything else. He reprimanded himself for even the thought that Slade would get a shred of gratitude for that which could have been an insult—or a compliment.

He ran out of the lab and out into the cool night air of Jump City as fast as his legs could take him.

A-A-A

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Although weak from the constant fasting, Robin found himself more animated then ever when he got back to the Tower and began banging on the door madly. "Open up! Open up!" he shouted, rapping his fist on the metal doors quickly. "I'm back!"

Damnit, what had happened to his communicator?

"Rob?"

There was no mistaking the perky voice of Beast Boy from behind the door.

"Yeah, it's me, Beast Boy!" he shouted. The doors parted with a SWOOSH and lo and behold, the green-skinned changeling was standing in front of Robin with his pointy ears, wide black eyes, and molar peeping out of his mouth which was hanging open in shock.

"Dude! Where the heck have you been?"

Robin would've collapsed at his feet had Beast Boy not gotten him by the elbow and helped Robin into a chair.

"Robin! Talk to me!" Beast Boy was still panicking and waving an arm in front of his face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a shaky laugh. "I'm just glad to be back, that's all."

"Robin's come back?"

He turned around just in time to see Raven's black shadow form in the wall. A second later, the gothic girl had materialized through the metal wall and was standing next to him. Her usual calm expression was replaced with shock and concern.

"Robin, what on earth happened to you?" Raven demanded. "What happened to you? You're pale as a ghost, and you're shaking all over."

"ROB!" Cyborg leapt over the banister on the staircase and landed on the ground with a loud crashing sound, thanks to the heavy armor on his body. Ignoring the commotion, he grabbed Robin's arm and lightly rubbed the top of his head with his metallic knuckles.

"Man, we have been worried sick about you," he chided his friend. "Titan's East has been ringing up the whole other side of the coast for you." Cyborg held Robin back at arm's length and studied his face.

"You gotta eat something," he decided out loud. "Two sloppy joes for starters."

Robin was laughing unstoppably hard at this point. Oh, home never felt this good before. True, there were no serene little flower beds, but that didn't matter. This is where he belonged. This is where pizza parties, training practices, and battle triumphs were all real for the taking.

"Robin!" A musical feminine voice chimed out his name in a high ringing tone. Starfire had already been soaring through the tower like a purple and orange comet. She crashed into Robin, nearly knocking them both to the ground.

"Easy, Star," Cyborg reminded her. "Rob needs some break time."

But Robin had accepted her embrace in return and found himself holding onto Starfire like an anchor of relief. He ran a gloved hand through her soft red hair and recognized the lingering scent of strawberries from her favorite shampoo. Her body felt warm but trembling.

"Starfire," he said, releasing his grip on her. "Are you all right?"

Emerald eyes that were formerly moist were now trickling over with tears. She nodded and sniffed, bringing a hand to her face.

"I, I have missed you so much," she said, wiping away a tear that just rolled down her rosy cheek like a shining pearl. "And I am glad that you are back with us, safe and alive."

Robin noticed a beaded blue bracelet on her slim wrist. "What's that?"

"This?" Starfire managed a small smile and touched the bracelet. "Strength beads. We wear them on Tameran when others are gone or missing, to ask for hope and valor to return them safely."

"Prayer beads," Raven suggested out loud.

Cyborg clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Come on, ya'll. We gotta put some meat and muscle back into our leader."

Robin allowed Starfire to support him as he took shaking steps up the stairs and into the main control room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were already squabbling in the kitchen.

"You can't just jar cow guts into a starving man," Beast Boy argued. "Give him some organic protein bars instead."

"What? No way!" Cyborg shot back at him. "He needs some of my patented spaghetti-with-three-meat sauce."

"Perhaps Robin, you may want me to make you some Tameranean pudding?" Starfire suggested.

"Time out," Raven snapped sharply, making a gesture with her hands. Her remark made everyone seal their lips for silence. "Robin's been gone for almost a week now and his stomach can't just settle on just anything."

Raven waved an index finger, causing a fork to coat itself with black energy just before floating onto the table along with a kettle of hot water. Within moments she had a cup of herbal tea ready for him, which Robin accepted gratefully.

"Almost a week?" Robin looked up from the fragrant tea he was sipping carefully. "I've been gone that long?"

"Yeah, we've been going bonkers all this time," Beast Boy said.

"Robin," he heard Starfire say gravely. She took one of his own gloved hands into her own and a pained expression came across her face when she saw how pale and haggard Robin looked.

"Where on earth have you been?" she asked softly, touching his cool skin and brushing a delicate thumb across his cheek. A longing look crossed Robin's face and he gazed off, as if in a trance for a moment.

"In dreams," he said quietly, drinking the rest of his beverage. "In dreams."

It took almost an hour to tell the entire story. Four wide eyed Titans were sitting on the couch, listening to Robin with fascination tell them about his alternative life and the risks that came in facing his inner demons.

"So all this time, Slade was able to trap you with this dream-enhancer machine?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, and I hate to admit it, but it was a great dream," Robin said. "It was just the kind of life I would have wanted if things hadn't been the way they are now."

"But life isn't perfect," Raven insisted. "We must accept the obstacles that come our way with courage and hope."

"I know, I know," Robin sighed longingly. "But all of you guys were in it, and you were all just as happy as I was. Everyone was _normal,_don't you get it? No weird powers or mutant abilities or anything." He looked down at the floor for a moment.

"Rob, everyone's got a challenge in life," Cyborg said. "It's like the start of a game. Everyone's got a part to play. And if it means dealin' with hard things like this," he said, curling up a metal hand. "Then that's just the strategy that we've got to play."

"Yeah, and you're the team captain," Beast Boy added.

Robin looked up at all of his friends with a grateful smile. "Thanks guys. It wasn't until I realized something that made me see what it was worth breaking out for."

"What was it?" Raven questioned him.

"The only way I could have created that world was from my own reality," Robin said slowly. "My subconscious reflected from my real conscience. And if seeing my friends in school meant I had friends here, I couldn't just leave you guys and forget about them. I had to wake up and come back."

A loud beeping sound followed by a crackle of static interrupted the talking. The Titan's main control screen was flashing colors. Within a few seconds, the image and voice of Speedy was on the screen.

"Well, its nice to see _someone_is gonna relax tonight," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, Speedster," Cyborg called from the couch. "You told Bee to wrap things up now that Robin's home?"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too," he said. "She's been running us up and down the highway for the past three nights and I've been all over Star City just to make sure." The Agile Archer smothered a yawn, covering his hand with a fist. Robin noticed the bags under Speedy's eyes that seeped out from behind his mask.

"Glad to have ya back, Robin," he added. "It's about time, too. I told Bee not to get overly worked up."

"Overworked about what?" asked Robin.

"Not like I'm trying to play this down at all, don't get me wrong," Speedy insisted. "I was also getting the creeps while you were missing. But I knew you'd come back one way or another. You never give up on the team, Robin."

"Thanks, Speedy. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Wonder Boy," he saluted with amusement. "Now go get some sleep before we all start snoring when the next bad guy comes into town."

The screen clicked off.

A-A-A

Everyone else had gone to sleep but Robin was still wide awake. After all, he had just spent quite a lot of time sleeping. Nevertheless, he lay on his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling with his hands locked behind his back.

_What if I had never woken up? Slade would have won, but that's not all. I could have just stayed like that and died in my dreams, never able to help the Titans._

An uneasy shiver ran down his spine and he rolled over.

_Starfire must have been sick with worry while I was gone._

Robin reached over on his dresser and picked up a framed picture. His green-gloved fingers lightly traced over the letters at the bottom of the photograph that read _The Flying Graysons._He was about eight years old and posed between his parents in the pictures. They were all wearing their circus leotards and waving for the picture.

He set the picture back on the nighsttand, stretched his hands above his head, and relaxed his tense muscles. Tomorrow would be a better day. He knew because he would make it real and make it happen. In memory of the past, in gratitude of the present, and in the promise of the future, he would make this a better place for everyone.

"Good night, Mom," he said to the photograph. "Good night, Dad. I love you both."

Robin reached over and turned out the light.

_We love you too, little Robin._

THE END


End file.
